No Longer Alone
by Nightmarish Shadow
Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again. 11thxOC & AmyxRory
1. Chapter 1: You Are Not Alone

**Hello!  
>This is my first story so the formatting is a bit weird. <strong>

**Title: No Longer Alone**

**Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again.**

**Rating: T (just to be safe)**

**Author/s: StormFyre**

Yalaea was curled up on her couch watching TV when she heard a noise to her left. Her head turned automatically and Yalaea saw a crooked smile crack across her wall. There was a faint light spilling from the crack and it was strangely hypnotising. Yalaea's legs stood her up and slowly walked over to the crack. Her eyes scanned the length of the crack and she placed a finger from the same hand either side of the crack. _Did it just get wider?_ She thought. _Nah! It can't have!_ Her arm, involuntarily moved her other hand up as the light spilled out from the crack, enveloping her arm…

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran to the other side of the TARDIS controls, pushing Amy and Rory out of the way. "No, <strong>no,<strong> NO!" he cried, falling as the TARDIS jolted roughly,  
>"Doctor!" Amy screamed, grabbing onto the railing "What. Is. Going. On?"<br>The Doctor ignored Amy and hauled himself upright. He hung onto the monitor while flicking a switch with his foot. This did not appear to make any difference until the TARDIS landed with a crash that sent all three to the floor. The Doctor was first to recover, he sprang up and started fiddling around with the controls. "Where've you brought us this time?" he muttered as he swung the monitor screen around to face him.  
>Amy and Rory got up groaning. "That's never happened before" Rory said angrily.<br>"Yes it has, just not with you" the Doctor answered distractedly. He twiddled a few knobs on the monitor. He gasped as he saw what had brought the TARDIS here.  
>"What is it Doctor?" Amy asked, her Scottish accent clearer than usual, stating that she was more scared than she let on.<br>The Doctor was too busy to notice Amy. "No…no" he muttered "That's _impossible_! No! It can't be! No!"  
>"Doctor?" Amy and Rory yelled.<br>"It's probably a glitch, but I need to check it out…" he paused "Nah! It can't be!" he turned to Rory and Amy. "You two _stay here_!"  
>There was something in his tone of voice that made Amy and Rory do as they were told for once. They nodded and instinctively moved closer to each other.<br>The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into pouring rain. The street was empty apart from a young woman standing, curled up in her jumper. She was tall, about as tall as the Doctor and wearing blue skinny jeans with bright red converse. The jeans outlined her slim figure and the converse showed her feet were images of her body, long and skinny. She had a loose jumper that matched her blue eyes. The woman's wind-tossed, blond hair fell gracefully on her shoulders. She looked up at the Doctor and looked puzzled for a moment. "Hey?" she called in a slight Irish accent…

* * *

><p>Yalaea found herself in the pouring rain, on an empty street. She ducked under the awning of the nearest building for shelter. Yalaea looked confused at a blue phone box on the corner of the street. <em>Wait!<em> She thought _I don't even know what planet I'm on, let alone what year it is!_ The full weight of her predicament crashed through her mind. _I'm lost. I don't know when or where I am!_ She looked up as a strange man walked out of the phone box. He was wearing a strange suit with a bowtie. He was about Yalaea's height with dark hair that fell across his blue eyes. A strange thought popped into her head, she thought that a bright red fez would suit this strange man perfectly.  
>Yalaea lowered her eyes as he looked up at her. She glanced up again with a sudden brainwave. "Hey?" she called.<br>The strange man walked over to her "What is it?" he asked.  
>"I'm sorry but can you please tell me where I am and…what year is it?"<br>The man looked at his watch. _Now why would he do that?_ She though before he answered her, "The outskirts of Dublin city, Ireland. 2011" He grinned,  
>"So, Earth then" she muttered to herself.<br>"What?" he asked,  
>"Oh nothing. What was your name?"<br>"The Doctor, yours?  
>"Yalaea" she smiled, holding out her hand. The Doctor took her hand and shook.<br>"What brings you here, Yalaea?" he asked,  
>"It's a long story, I don't know most of it and you wouldn't believe me anyway."<br>"Wanna bet?" he laughed.  
>Yalaea grinned back, "Well, I was in me lounge room when I heard a strange noise. I turned and saw a crack in my wall." She paused when the Doctor gasped, "What?"<br>"Oh. Nothing…Go on." He said hurriedly,  
>"OK… Well, the crack was almost hypnotising, then, without knowing it, I was right in front of it and then this light thing started coming out of it and as soon as it touched me I was here." She gestured around her.<br>"But you'd have to have some sort of connection to _this_ universe to be brought back…" the Doctor muttered.  
>"What?" Yalaea asked her Irish accent more pronounced. The Doctor ignored her question,<br>"This won't make much sense but I need you to step inside that phone box" he pointed to the one Yalaea had passed earlier.  
>"Okay" Yalaea said warily. She flipped the hood of her jumper up and ran for the phone box. The Doctor followed her and pulled out a key as he was running.<br>"Out of the way" he muttered and he inserted the key with a practised ease. "In, quick!" Yalaea tumbled into the phone box and lowered her hood as she stood dripping at the entrance. The entire TARDIS control room stretched out before her eyes, which were almost popping out of their sockets. The Doctor waltzed in and stood in front of her. "Anything to say? Any, passing remarks?" he grinned.  
>"No." Yalaea muttered "It can't be! There can't be one left. They died! They all died!" he voice filled with sadness.<br>"_What?_" the Doctor exclaimed "**_What?_**"  
>Yalaea gazed at the Doctor. "You're <em>real<em>!"  
>"Well of <em>course<em> I'm real!" he said a bit grumpily.  
>"No but…" Yalaea struggled for the right words, "I can't explain…look" Yalaea looked around, noticing Amy and Rory for the first time; she ignored them and grabbed the stethoscope from on top of the TARDIS controls. Without an explanation she reached over and put the ear pieces in the Doctor's ears and placed the bell over her heart.<br>"Your heart beat?" the Doctor asked confused,  
>"No." Yalaea smiled and moved the stethoscope to the right side of her chest. Her smile grew wider as she watched the Doctor's expression as the stethoscope projected the sound of her second heart into his ears. The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise, he slowly removed the stethoscope from his ears and grinned from ear to ear, but then he frowned,<br>"But, how?"  
>"You're not the only Time Lord to come to Earth, Doctor. My grandparents came here a long time ago." Yalaea's face fell with sad memories but then she continued, "Me grandpa, on me ma's side, fell in love with a human woman, me grandma, but both me grandparents on me pa's side were Time Lords. So I'm a ¼ human." She grinned,<br>"So that's why I didn't sense you…" the Doctor muttered before motioning for Yalaea to continue,  
>"I still have two hearts and all the knowledge I need of Time Lords. I've never been to Gallifrey but I still know how to fly a TARDIS" she gestured to the controls "But there is one thing I don't know." Her smile dropped "I have never received a mortal injury so I do not know if I can regenerate or not." She smiled "But I know I have a long life span. Nine-hundred and seven and I don't look a day over twenty".<br>The Doctor stared for a moment, and then he grinned again. "Brilliant! The fact that you were born here stopped you being erased from history. Instead you got dragged back here!" He frowned again "But what I don't understand is, how come you were in an alternate universe to begin with?" he asked,  
>Yalaea's face fell "Me ma and pa sent me there before the walls were sealed to save me from the Time War. They both went to fight, even me ma who was only half Time Lord but they said I was too young, only one-hundred and sixty-nine. I've spent the rest of my life trying to get back. I…I nearly went mad when I got news of how the Time War ended" her voice was filled with the sadness of nearly eight centuries. The Doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,<br>"Well, you've found your way back." Yalaea met his eyes and gave him a watery smile. She turned to Amy and Rory,  
>"Now, who are you?" she smiled. Amy introduced herself and Rory for he was still staring at Yalaea in shock. "Nice to meet you." Yalaea said, shaking Amy's hand "You travelling with him?" she jerked her thumb to where the Doctor was standing. Amy nodded and grinned,<br>"It's been amazing!" at inquiries from Yalaea, most of Amy's story was told. Yalaea listened interestingly until the Doctor yelled,  
>"Where to now?"<br>"You mean I can come?" Yalaea asked surprised,  
>"If you want." The Doctor grinned "The last of the Time Lords, oh what fun we'll have!"<br>Yalaea grinned back and walked over to the TARDIS controls. "I repeat" the Doctor said "Where to now?"  
>Yalaea grinned and turned to Rory and Amy "I don't care! What about you guys?" Amy laughed and shrugged her shoulders.<br>"I know!" the Doctor exclaimed "I can set the TARDIS on shuffle!"  
>"Brilliant!" Yalaea grinned,<br>"I know! What do you guys think?" he turned to Amy and Rory and they nodded their agreement. Yalaea and the Doctor grinned and they both went for the TARDIS controls.  
>The Doctor noticed that, unlike River, Yalaea never got in his way. They moved with each other, dancing around the controls, weaving in and out, around the other. The only time they were ever out of sync was when both their feet met as they flipped the same lever. Yalaea looked up and grinned at the Doctor and he grinned back. "Goodbye Dublin…" he said,<br>"Hello everything!" Yalaea finished as the TARDIS jolted into the Time Stream…


	2. Chapter 2: Rhith

**Tittle: No Longer Alone**

**Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again.**

**Rating: T (just to be safe)**

**Author/s: StormFyre (read the Prophets of Terra's profile, you'll understand))**

**Please Read and Review! **

As the TARDIS juddered to a halt Yalaea was already running to the doors. The Doctor quickly caught up with her and grinned, "After you."  
>Yalaea grinned back and flung the doors wide open. A blast of cool air flew into the TARDIS and ruffled Yalaea's already frazzled hair. White light splashed across the Doctor and Yalaea's face, creeping all the way to where Amy and Rory were standing. Yalaea turned to the Doctor, "Where are we?"<br>The Doctor stuck in his head out of the TARDIS and looked around. He checked his watch, "Planet Rhith, in the year 6548. It's about 12:45 pm… on a _Sunday_" he groaned at the last word,  
>"Why? What's wrong with Sundays?" Yalaea asked as she stepped outside closely followed by the Doctor, Amy and Rory. She had left her jumper in the TARDIS and her loose green shirt hung off her shoulders, exposing her bare skin to the cold air. She shivered but was too excited to notice.<br>"I _never_ land on Sundays. Sundays are _boring_!" the Doctor whined as he shut the TARDIS doors. Yalaea laughed and took a look at her surroundings. They were standing on a hill covered in long, purple grass that was swaying in the cool breeze. There were pink clouds floating above their heads and the brilliant white sun was high in the green sky. She frowned for a moment, she thought she had seen a shimmer in the air, just as though it had been 'uploaded' on a screen. Yalaea shook her head and dismissed it from her mind. _This _is_ the first time I've travelled through time and space…_ she thought. Her gaze was drawn back to the ground as Rory and Amy were celebrating.  
>"OhMyGod! It's a <em>planet<em>!" Rory exclaimed as Amy hugged him,  
>"Oh yeah… You've never been to a different planet before have you?" the Doctor mused taking in his surroundings. "Strange…" he muttered "I don't think I've heard of this planet. I don't even know what its name means, which is impossible in itself! Though… the name does sound familiar…"<br>Yalaea frowned at the Doctor, "Shouldn't the TARDIS translate it?"  
>"That's the point. It <em>should<em>!" the Doctor replied. He paused before continuing, "Well, there's a first time for everything" he said brightly and strolled down the hill. Yalaea walked after him with Amy and Rory either side of her. "You two married?" she asked,  
>"Yup!" they both grinned and Amy continued her story, with a few additions from Rory, from where they had left off. Yalaea listened intently to their story and found herself liking Amy and Rory quite a lot. The trio followed the Doctor as he twisted through the jungle they suddenly found themselves in. <em>Strange…I don't remember seeing a jungle…<em> Yalaea thought as she clambered over a log, her green shirt blending in perfectly with the jungle.  
>"So, you're a Time Lady?" Rory asked,<br>"No." Yalaea shook her head "Time _Lord_." Rory cocked his head in confusion, "Time Lord is our race not our title" Yalaea continued "If I lived on Gallifrey I would technically be called _Lady_ Yalaea, and the Doctor would be called _Lord_ Doctor but those would be our titles."  
>Rory raised an eyebrow "I still don't understand"<br>Yalaea leapt over another log, "You guys are human, yeah?" she carried on "Amy's not a hu_-woman_ now, is she? That's the same with Time Lords." She grinned,  
>"Oh." Rory panted.<br>The climate had changed dramatically; the jungle was hot and steamy making Yalaea glad that she had left her jumper in the TARDIS. "Doctor?" Amy called,  
>"What?" they heard a faint voice from somewhere ahead,<br>"Where are you?" Amy's voice slipped a notch higher as her panic grew,  
>"I'm right here." The Doctor appeared ahead of them. Yalaea sighed in relief and ran to catch up with him.<br>"Where are we going?" she asked,  
>"No idea" the Doctor turned to grin at Yalaea. "Most of the time, I never do!"<br>Yalaea's grin grew wider, "Brilliant!" she turned as Amy and Rory ran up to them.  
>"Doctor," Amy gasped "There's something…something coming…"<br>The Doctor's head snapped up sharply. "_What?_" he exclaimed,  
>"Dunno…what it is…" Rory panted "But there's…something…after us"<br>Yalaea's eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and excitement and as she turned to the Doctor she saw the same emotions reflected in his eyes. "Run!" he yelled, grabbing Yalaea's hand and dragging her through the forest. Yalaea was glad that she had kept fit over the years and she matched the Doctor's pace easily, her long legs leaping over fallen logs. She turned her head for a fraction of a second and her brow furrowed in worry. "What is it Yalaea?" the Doctor called as she slowed down,  
>"Amy and Rory." That was all Yalaea needed to say as the Doctor stopped in mid bound and spun on the spot,<br>"Oh God! They've gone." He said softly, his hand tightening around Yalaea's.  
>"Doctor" Yalaea's voice was urgent "Doctor? We've gotta go. Now!" She tugged on his hand and he looked at her, not quite meeting her eyes,<br>"Yeah…" He looked up quickly and started running again, this time Yalaea didn't let go of his hand.  
>They ran through the seemingly never ending jungle until Yalaea stopped at the base of a massive tree, "What is it?" the Doctor asked as the ground seemed to move under his feet,<br>"Climb" was all Yalaea said before leaping onto a low hanging branch, "Come on!" she called as the Doctor hastened to follow her. The Doctor reached the branch Yalaea was standing on and looked down. The ground below them boiled and flowed. _It's like it has turned liquid,_ Yalaea though before continuing upward.  
>They made good speed as they climbed higher and higher, Yalaea always ahead.<br>"Yalaea?" the Doctor called from somewhere beneath her,  
>"What?" Yalaea backtracked until she was on a branch a few feet above the Doctor's head. He looked up at her and his eyes silently pleaded for help,<br>"I can't move." He said "I leapt to this branch but I can't leap anywhere else…"  
>Yalaea studied the branch with a keen eye. She could not see clear way out of there. Her eyes widened when she noticed the cracks where the branch connected to the main trunk. "Doctor?" her voice was soft but the Doctor could still hear her fear,<br>"What?" he whispered,  
>"Any second now that branch is going to fall, taking you with it." For the first time Yalaea noticed how far up they really were. Her eyes frantically searched for a way out but she knew there were none. Yalaea had a sudden idea and she quickly lay down on the branch she had been standing on, so that her arms were facing the Doctor. She looked behind her and saw a smaller branch that she hooked her feet on. <em>Don't want them getting in the way<em>. She thought. "Do you trust me?" she asked the Doctor,  
>"Yes" he replied without hesitation,<br>"Then jump!" Yalaea held out her hands and the Doctor just managed to catch them. She could feel her shoulders screaming as they took the Doctor's weight. Yalaea moved her arms and the Doctor swung below her. They managed to let go at the right time and the Doctor landed safely on another branch just as the branch he had been standing on fell. Yalaea slowly stood up and watched as the Doctor made his way up to her.  
>"Thank you, Yal" he said, stepping onto the same branch she was on "You saved my life." The Doctor stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yalaea's waist.<br>"You're welcome." Yalaea smiled, hugging him back. "Now" she said, breaking apart from the Doctor "We need to find Amy and Rory."


	3. Chapter 3: Illusions

**Title: No Longer Alone**

**Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again.**

**Rating: T (just to be safe)**

**Author/s: StormFyre (read the Prophets of Terra's profile, you'll understand)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!**

**Please Read and Review!  
><strong>

Rory and Amy were fighting their way through a thicket of vines. "Amy?" Rory's voice wavered,  
>"What is it?" Amy asked. She looked over at her boyfriend, she still thought 'husband' didn't suit him, and saw how pale his face was. "Rory? What is it?"<br>Rory glanced back at the tangle of vines "Snake!" he whispered, pointing to what looked like a vine,  
>"Rory! That's a vine!" Amy sighed, exasperated. She looked at it again and screamed as the snake opened its fluorescent purple eyes and hissed at her. "Run!" she yelled at Rory and the couple managed to break through the vines that had appeared before them. They sprinted through the trees, hands clasped and their hearts in their mouths. Suddenly they found themselves running up a steep slope and down it at the same time. Amy's head started to spin as she tried to remember which way they had come from. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the treetops writhing with snakes of all sizes. Her fear lent her speed and she quickly overtook Rory. Amy kept sprinting, dodging trees and vines and Rory slowly fell behind. She burst from the cover of trees and just as Amy glanced over her shoulder again, the edge of a cliff yawned out underneath her. She skidded to a halt but she was going too fast. Rory's second stash of adrenaline kicked in but he was only just in time to grab Amy before she fell. They both stood there, shaking with fear. Amy leaned over and hugged Rory, burying her face in his shoulder. Her slim frame was racked with sobs and Rory patted her back clumsily. Amy looked up at Rory and kissed him. "Thanks" she muttered,<br>"We've got to find the Doctor" he said and pulled Amy away from the edge. Amy looked up at him and nodded.  
>"And Yalaea." She gave Rory a watery smile and took his hand. "Problem is" her face fell "they could be anywhere and we don't even know where <em>we<em> are…" Rory squeezed her hand comfortingly,  
>"I doubt that we need to find them, they'll find us!" He gave a half-hearted chuckle,<br>"No" Amy shook her head "All we need to find it the most dangerous being in this world and the Doctor will be somewhere near."

* * *

><p>Yalaea and the Doctor were clambering around some of the largest trees either of them had ever seen. They were still above ground as they felt safer in the tree tops. Both Yalaea and the Doctor had gotten used to the rhythm of leaping from tree to tree and they made fast progress. "What are we looking for again?" Yalaea gasped as the rested on a wide branch,<br>"Dunno." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, his chest heaving "I think we look for signs of danger and follow them. Rory and Amy always manage to get in the worst of situations. It's brilliant!" he grinned.  
>Yalaea grinned back, "I know!"<br>She stood up and they continued through the jungle. Yalaea skidded to a stop at the end of the branch she was running along.  
>"What is it?" the Doctor asked, nearly running into her. Yalaea just pointed to the massive gape between their tree and the next one. "Oh" was all the Doctor said.<br>"Yeah" Yalaea replied. Her eyes automatically scanned for a way across and she spotted a vine above them. She turned and grinned at the Doctor "Are you familiar with Tarzan?" she pointed to the vine "That's our way across!" Without another word Yalaea leapt upwards and started to climb. The Doctor grinned and followed her. When they reached the vine Yalaea realised just how thin it really was. She looked down and gasped,  
>"What?" the Doctor asked,<br>"Look" Yalaea pointed at the ground,  
>"Blimey!" the Doctor exclaimed "That's gotta be fifty feet!"<br>Yalaea smiled grimly "I know." She looked at the vine again "But I think we could make it" she gestured to the vine "I'll go first." Without waiting for a reply Yalaea tied a loop around the bottom of the vine, inserted her foot and leapt, "GERONIMO!" she yelled as she flew through the air. Yalaea only just made it to the other side and the Doctor sighed with relief as he saw her shining eyes grin back at him. "Your turn!" she called, tying a rock to the vine and throwing it back to the Doctor. He caught it, untied the rock and inserted his foot into the loop.  
>"GERONIMO!" he yelled as he flew after Yalaea. He very nearly didn't make it and it was only Yalaea's quick thinking that saved him. She grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled. The Doctor cannoned into her sending them both flying backwards. They landed against the trunk with a dull thump. Yalaea was the first to recover and as she helped the Doctor to his feet, her eyes were shining with excitement.<br>"That. Was. Amazing! Can we do it again?" she asked. The Doctor laughed,  
>"I wish!" his smile dropped "But we've got to find Amy and Rory…"<br>Yalaea nodded in agreement, "I think we should get back to ground level" she glanced down. The Doctor nodded and they slowly clambered back to earth. Yalaea sighed with relief when her feet were firmly placed on solid ground. As she waited for the Doctor Yalaea noticed that they were no longer in a jungle. The trees surrounding her were the pine trees of an alpine forest and they even had a light dusting of snow. A cold wind flew through the trees cutting through Yalaea's thin shirt. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she shivered just as the Doctor landed beside her. "Cold?" he asked,  
>"Yeah, just a bit." Yalaea looked around again "How?" she muttered "We were in a <em>tropical<em> jungle and now…this!" she gestured at the snow that had started to fall.  
>"Hmmm. There's something here that doesn't make sense…" he searched through his memories, "Let's go poke it with a stick!" he grinned at Yalaea who grinned back.<br>"No. There's something more" she said. Her mind flashed back to when they had arrived, "We were on a grass covered hill but then we were suddenly in a jungle, Amy and Rory disappeared, the ground was too far away and now we're in an alpine forest!" her voice grew louder "Normally we would dismiss these, if it only happened once! But it has happened _more_ than once! So we see…we see the truth!" she turned to the Doctor "They were illusions! These are illusions!" Yalaea gestured around her.  
>The Doctor stared at her for a moment then grinned "Brilliant! Just brilliant!" his grin faded "But now this makes finding Amy and Rory all the more important."<p>

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory were running across sand dunes. Somehow they had left the jungle but neither Amy nor Rory could remember how. Now they were running through an alpine forest. "Rory!" Amy gasped "Stop for a moment!" Rory turned,<br>"What is it?" he asked,  
>"I've just realised something. We were on a grassy hill, then we were in a jungle, then I nearly fell off a cliff, we were running across sand dunes and now we're in an alpine forest!" she looked at Rory "Do you get it yet? These are all illusions!" Rory just stared blankly at Amy and then he got it,<br>"We've _got_ to find the Doctor!" he looked around "and Yalaea!" he added,  
>"I know, but they could be anywhere!" Amy sighed "This is going to be a tricky one."<p>

* * *

><p>Doctor?" Yalaea called,<br>"What?" the Doctor turned to face Yalaea.  
>"I felt something. Didn't you?" she glanced around "I think Amy and Rory are somewhere close…"<br>the Doctor copied Yalaea and spun on the spot "I dunno Yal." Then he saw movement "There!" he pointed,  
>"Amy? Rory?" Yalaea called…<p>

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory winded their way through the trees. "Rory? Look!" Amy said "There" she pointed,<br>"Amy? Do you think it could be?" Rory asked. As soon as he did they heard a voice,  
>"Amy? Rory?" the voice said,<br>"Yal?" Amy said,  
>"Amy? Oh Amy is that you?" Yalaea and the Doctor stepped from behind the trees. Yalaea ran up to Amy and hugged her. "Are you alright?"<br>Amy hugged her back "Yeah I'm fine." She looked at Rory "Doctor?" Amy asked, breaking away from Yalaea. "There's something we've got to tell you…"  
>The Doctor interrupted her "That this whole world is an illusion? Yeah, Yal already figured that out." He grinned and Yalaea grinned back,<br>"Oh My God!" she yelled,  
>"What?" all three said together,<br>"I just worked out what 'rhith' means. It's Welsh for illusion or virtual!" Yalaea gasped "How didn't we see this?" she faced the Doctor.  
>"I think we should go" Rory said "I don't like this Rhith…"<p>

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4: River

**WARNIN****G****! THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY CHANGE TO 'M' RATING BUT I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I CHANGE IT. (This is due to a smut scene later in the story [not sure which chapter yet but it will definitely happen] and I will tell you which chapter it is...)**

****I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer.****

**Title: No Longer Alone**

**Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again.**

**Rating: T (soon to be 'M')**

**Author/s: StormFyre (read the Prophets of Terra's profile, you'll understand)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!**

The four friends wandered through the forest. "Does he even know where we're going?" Rory whispered to Amy,

"I trust him" was all she said.  
>Yalaea was walking next to the Doctor "I gather the TARDIS key isn't working?" she whispered referring to the fact that the TARDIS key can always tell where the TARDIS is.<br>"We've walked in a circle" the Doctor looked at her,  
>"Have we?" he asked "that could be an illusion…" as he spoke the wind picked up, causing Yalaea to shiver again. She watched as storm clouds flew over their heads all too quickly and it started to rain. Yalaea heard Rory curse behind her and stifled a giggle. She shivered again as the wind cut right through her. The Doctor looked over. "Not long now." He said though Yalaea knew it was a lie. He wordlessly handed Yalaea his jacket and she smiled her thanks. Yalaea shrugged on the jacket and found it fit reasonably well.<br>Eventually the rain stopped but it was quickly replaced by snow. They struggled uphill against the wind until they burst from the tree line. As they did the snow suddenly stopped. "That _is_ all the proof we need" the Doctor muttered and lead the party onwards. Yalaea looked up at the horizon and saw a lone figure, outlined by the sun,  
>"Doctor?" she said "There's someone on the hill"<br>The Doctor looked up and then got out his psychic paper and looked at it. "Nah. It can't be…" he muttered,  
>"Who can't it be?" Yalaea asked but it was Amy who replied,<br>"River Song"  
>Yalaea looked confused "River Song? I've heard that name before…" she looked at the Doctor,<br>"She's a human doctor of Archaeology. We're friends but we keep meeting in the wrong order. No, not just the wrong order, our lives are back to front. Her past is my future and her future is my past…" he trailed off sadly. Yalaea nodded in understanding,  
>"You've seen her on the worst day of her life?" Rory asked suddenly, "When we were in America" he explained "River said that there would be a day when she would meet you and you wouldn't know her."<br>The Doctor nodded sadly "Yeah" his voice was soft "Yeah, I've seen her then…" his voice cracked and then he shook his head "but I don't want to talk about it." He attempted a smile "Let's go see what's wrong!" he started walking up the hill.  
>Yalaea fell behind him and her curiosity caused her to question Amy and Rory about River,<br>"She fancies him" Rory said "She tries to hide because she knows it can never work, but…" he grinned, "It's kinda obvious…"  
>Yalaea laughed "I'll have to judge that for me-self!"<br>When they reached the top of the hill a woman was waiting for them. "Hello Sweetie!" she said to the Doctor, smiling.  
>"River!" Amy said, hugging her "It's good to see you again."<br>"And you too, Amy" River smiled she turned to Yalaea, her curly blond hair ruffled by the breeze, "Yalaea?"  
>Yalaea's eyes narrowed in suspicion "Yeah" she said cautiously,<br>"Oh God!" River exclaimed "I'm sorry. You haven't met me yet have you?" River sighed "Time Travel, so confusing."  
>Yalaea laughed "Tell me about it!"<br>River chuckled before turning back to the Doctor "This is your first trip with Yal?" she asked and Yalaea swore she saw an expression of relief flash across River's face as the Doctor nodded.  
>"Yeah." He grinned "It's brilliant!"<br>"Why did you bring her _here_, Sweetie?" River asked.  
>"I put the TARDIS on shuffle" the Doctor explained "It's been great fun!" he grinned and Yalaea grinned back,<br>"Hell Yeah!" she grinned.  
>"Sounds like fun!" River grinned back.<br>"It was" the Doctor interrupted, grinning like a five-year old. "What are _you_ doing here, River?" he asked,  
>"Oh just passing through…" she said "until I spotted your TARDIS being carted off by something that wasn't there." River seemed to enjoy the Doctor's reaction,<br>"_**What**__?_" he yelped.  
>"<em>Your<em> TARDIS has been carried off!" River sighed, "Don't you _ever _listen?"  
>The Doctor looked at Yalaea worriedly "Where did they go?" he asked River,<br>"That way" she pointed towards the setting sun. Or was that the rising sun?  
>"Well come on!" the Doctor called, already on his way. Yalaea grinned and ran after him.<br>"What's the plan, Sweetie?" River asked,  
>"We find the TARDIS and I'll do a thing." The Doctor replied,<br>"A _thing_?" River asked,  
>"Yes a thing! It's a thing in progress, respect the thing!" the Doctor said a little angrily making Yalaea giggle.<br>"Now, now Sweetie" River scolded "don't get angry."  
>Yalaea thought that River used 'Sweetie' too often for it just to be her pet name for the Doctor.<em> It's almost as if she's rubbing in a point…<em> Yalaea mused. _Eh! I'll probably find out later…_  
>The Doctor scowled at River then he turned to Yalaea and his eyes sparkled with gleeful mischief. Yalaea grinned and started to say something. However, before she could Yalaea felt a cold Something wrap around her waist, "Doctor!" she screamed as the Something yanked backwards and her friends faded away before her eyes, "Doctor!"<p>

**Would you _please_ review! I know there are quite a few of you who are reading this and i want some feedback! And good feedback, not just stuff like 'great chapter' or 'hope you write quickly'! I'd like what you want to happen, any mistakes i've made or anything you want me to change!  
>Sorry 'bout the rambling but...i <em>really<em> like reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5: Alone

**This is a little earlier than planned but I was bored.**

**Title: No Longer Alone**

**Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again.**

**Rating: M (Yes, i have now changed this story to M due to a smut scene later on.)**

**Author/s: StormFyre (read the Prophets of Terra's profile, you'll understand)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! (Do you get it yet?)**

The Doctor spun around, worry etched on his face when he heard Yalaea scream. "Yal?" he cried running towards Yalaea as she was jerked backwards into nothing. "Yal!" his voice grew soft with sadness as he looked at his hands. In them lay his jacket he had lent her. He turned to face Amy, River and Rory. "We've got to find her!" his voice was grim and offered no argument.  
>River nodded, "I know, Sweetie" her voice was touched with sadness, "I know."<br>The Doctor looked up at her, confusion clear on his face,  
>"Spoilers" River winked, back to her usual manner.<br>The Doctor smiled and continued down the hill. "Do you have any idea where Yal could be?" Amy asked,  
>"No" the Doctor shook his head "But if I get the TARDIS back then it can lead me to her." His eyes flashed with determination,<br>"Oh" Amy nodded and fell back to talk to Rory.

* * *

><p>Yalaea's vision blurred and when it returned she couldn't see anything. <em>Am I blind?<em> She thought before her eyes adjusted to the gloom. She looked around and discovered she was in some sort of cage but all she could see outside the bars was black. _Too dark!_ She sighed. Yalaea scanned the cage, searching for a way out. The cage had a bare concrete floor and the bars were 3 centimetres thick. There was nothing in the cage, not even a door. _Then how did I get in here?_ Yalaea wondered as she sat, cross-legged in the centre of the cage. _There's no way out so I shouldn't waste my energy trying._ She thought. Instead Yalaea started meditating, a skill habit she had picked up over the years. Her mind flew inwards, to the very centre of her mind. Yalaea let it float there; picking at anything odd that happened on Rhith…_Come on Doctor!_ She prayed silently. _Where are you?_

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt a tug on his mind and was instantly alert. He heard murmuring in his thoughts but couldn't distinguish words. He <em>knew<em> it was Yalaea yet he had no proof. Luckily the tug was coming from the direction that he was headed so all he did was start running. "Come on!" he called after the others "It's this way. I just _know_ it!" Amy, Rory and River ran after him, Amy's bright hair streamed out behind her like a red, flying carpet. River, once again, reached down and checked her gun. She sighed with relief when she found it strapped to her thigh and loaded. Rory ran beside Amy, his breath coming out in a fog. _Huh?_ He thought, shivering _Cold? It wasn't cold, it was warm-ish…  
>Aaah.<em> His mind made the connection. _Rhith equals illusions…_  
>The Doctor ran down a slope, the frost covered grass crunching under his feet.<p>

* * *

><p>Yalaea felt a presence approach the cage. Her eyes flew open and she saw a dim shape fly up to the bars of the cage. As the dragon came into focus its claws reached out and it landed on the bars of the cage. When it did Yalaea could've sworn that the cage swayed slightly but she passed it off as being disorientated. Her blue eyes met the dragon's purple ones and it hissed at her. "He will come" the dragon's red tongue flickered out as it spoke.<br>"Who will come?" Yalaea was glad that her voice was so steady.  
>The dragon stared at her and she thought she saw a gleam of red flicker across the dragon's eyes. "<em>He<em> will come" the dragon rasped "He will come for you! Then, yesss then, my masstersss will rule" Yalaea definitely saw the dragon's eyes flash to red. Her eyes darted around the dragon's face and with a gasp saw the dragon transform into a black, deformed creature with red eyes and strange red markings. Before Yalaea could cry out the dragon retuned to its original form. She stared boldly into the dragon's eyes, "Who are your masters?"  
>The Dragon hissed "You cannot knowsss! You cannot knowsss!"<br>Yalaea glared "then tell me, _who_ will come?" her heart leapt in her chest as the dragon transformed again. It glared back,  
>"Him! The one with whom you came here. The one who hasss two many heartsss to ssspare!" The dragon's, now purple eyes gleamed with mischief as Yalaea gasped, <em>It's a trap! All a trap! Oh please Doctor, please be too late!<em>Her prayers were pointless and Yalaea knew it. A single tear rolled down her cheek and this made the dragon's eyes light up with glee. It laughed, a terrible sound that grated upon Yalaea's ears. The dragon unfurled its wings just as it transformed again and Yalaea saw black and red, bat like wings before the dragon took off. This time Yalaea didn't notice the swinging of the cage, she just curled up on the floor and let tears pour silently down her face.

* * *

><p>The Doctor found himself walking through another forest. This one had giant oak trees that were close together, letting no sunlight in. Amy, River and Rory wound their way around the tree trunks after the Doctor. The Doctor, himself was constantly glancing at his watch and muttering to himself, "No, that <em>can't<em> be right…"  
>Amy and Rory glanced at each other worriedly. "You <em>can't<em> tell him!" Rory said in response to Amy's expression,  
>"I know" she said softly and glanced at River "I wonder if <em>this<em> River knows…?"  
>Rory glanced at River as well "I don't know and we <em>can't<em> ask her!"  
>Amy sighed, exasperated "Yes. I <em>know<em>!" Rory grinned like an idiot as Amy kissed his cheek playfully.

* * *

><p>Yalaea woke up with a start as she saw the dragon return, this time in its black form. Its red eyes glared at her making Yalaea flinch. "My masstersss sssaid that I could have sssome fun!" its eyes sparkled with glee "Asss long asss I didn't kill you…"<br>Yalaea looked up, fear plain in her eyes and her hearts beating frantically. "No" she whispered "please no!"  
>The dragon took no notice of her pleadings and, in a blink of the eye, it was inside the cage. Yalaea stood on shaky legs and backed away, her eyes wide. She stepped too close to the bars and a jolt of energy ran through her body. Her body jerked this way and that as the energy made its way to her brain. The pain was so intense that at first Yalaea didn't notice she was screaming. It was as if fire itself was running through her veins but eventually it stopped and Yalaea collapsed on the floor sobbing. The dragon flew over her head, spitting out insults. It swooped down and raked its claws across her face, causing her to scream with agony as the dragon flew up again. It continued to swoop, gouging a different part of Yalaea's body each time it did and each time Yalaea screamed. The dragon's eyes glowed with sick joy at her pain. After what seemed like days to Yalaea, the dragon left. She would have curled up in a ball but she as she tried to move her entire body screamed with agony and she fainted, her head lolling to one side.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt a lurch in the murmuring in his head and he gasped with pain.<br>"What is it Sweetie?" River asked trying, and failing, to mask the concern that filled her voice.  
>"Not really" the Doctor said, rubbing his temple "There's something bad happening to Yal." He didn't try to mask his worry "I just wish I could make a proper connection!" he spat.<br>"Sweetie?" River placed a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder but he ignored it, still rubbing his temple. "We'll find her." River's voice was so certain that the Doctor looked up,  
>"How?" there was a glimmer of hope in his voice,<br>"Spoilers" River smiled but the Doctor remained grim,  
>"Time can be rewritten…" he said softly.<p>

* * *

><p>Yalaea woke up to find the dragon hovering over her again, in its black form. She noticed that her cuts hadn't healed. <em>This cage must prevent my healing <em>energy. Yalaea thought. Yalaea's ¼ human allowed her to use her regeneration energy to repair non-mortal wounds but she didn't know whether this would prevent her from healing a mortal wound. She whimpered as the dragon flew closer and tried to back away. Her injuries prevented her. "I hasss comeback!" the dragon's red eyes gleamed "Time for fun!" Yalaea whimpered again, dreading the pain. The dragon flew closer and Yalaea instinctively closed her eyes. This made the dragon laugh, the sound drilling into Yalaea's already pounding head. The dragon raised its tail, the tip reflected in its eyes. Yalaea whimpered again. _Please no! Oh God! Please!_ Even her thoughts were in whimpers _Doctor? _Yalaea wished she could've said she faced the torture bravely but she didn't. She screamed each time the dragon's tail of claws came into contact with her skin and flinched at its taunts. Yalaea had run out of tears but never could she get used to that pain. Her screams echoed around her making the dragon dance in the air with glee. The dragon was careful to make sure Yalaea didn't black out; it wanted her to feel as much pain as possible. Eventually it left and Yalaea fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The Doctor occasionally felt jabs of pain through the murmuring in his mind and every time he did he winced in sympathy. <em>It would be so much worse for her.<em> He thought. River still glanced at him with worry every time he winced but Amy and Rory got used to it. The Doctor was running again and they quickly made progress across the country, if that was what you could call it. The landscape changed frequently sometimes only for a second before changing to another form. _It's almost as if the planet is fighting with itself…_ the Doctor mused _But that can't be!_

**PLEASE review! If anyone has any questions do not hesitate to ask. Also, there will be a sequel-y thing (Written by Aldythia Nightmare) which will be a trilogy. There probably will be another one after those (Mostly by me [StormFyre] with help from Aldythia).**


	6. Chapter 6: Chymeera

**Title: No Longer Alone**

**Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again.**

**Rating: M**

**Author/s: StormFyre (read the Prophets of Terra's profile, you'll understand)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! If I did own Doctor Who then Matt Smith would be the Doctor forever and I would find a way to bring another Time Lord back!  
><strong>

Yalaea woke to the sound of flapping wings and immediately flinched away, believing it to be the dragon. She opened her eyes and peered out of the cage. Hovering outside the bars was a Pegasus. It would have been pure white but its coat was grey with dirt. Yalaea managed to crawl to the bars, careful not to go too close and looked the Pegasus in the eye. "Who are you?" she asked.  
>"<em>It is good to see you mistress.<em>" The Pegasus was speaking in her mind!  
>"Who are you?" Yalaea repeated out loud,<br>"_You don't recognise me, mistress?_" The Pegasus was female and she looked at Yalaea,  
>"No…" Yalaea said, confused "Though, I do travel in time so I could meet you in the future…"<br>The Pegasus whinnied, "_You said something like that last time we met mistress. I have come to rescue you._"  
>Yalaea looked at the Pegasus; hope flaring in her eyes, "How?"<br>The Pegasus whinnied again, "_Like this, mistress…_" the Pegasus flew through the bars as though they were made of smoke, landing on the floor beside Yalaea. She lay down, for Yalaea to get on with as little pain as possible. "_Come on mistress!_" she was impatient and Yalaea made haste in mounting her.  
>"What's your name?" Yalaea asked, winding her hands into the Pegasus' mane.<br>"_Chymeera, mistress._" Chymeera replied "_Hold on!_" Chymeera warned as she stood up. Yalaea couldn't help wincing as her cuts stretched. "_I'm so sorry mistress_" Chymeera's voice was filled with concern. She spread her wings carefully and got ready to fly. "_This will hurt mistress_" she said sadly before leaping upward. Yalaea shut her eyes as they flew through the ceiling but opened them again as she felt fresh air on her face. Yalaea beamed as they flew up and up. She noticed that her cage was hanging over a bottomless pit and they were taking forever to fly out of it. Eventually Chymeera burst from the hole and sunlight fell upon Yalaea's face, letting her smile again.  
>"How long have I been in there?" she asked suddenly,<br>"_3 days mistress._" Chymeera replied.  
>"No! It <em>can't<em> have been three days!" Yalaea exclaimed "_Three_?"  
>"<em>Yes three, mistress.<em>" Chymeera sighed.  
>Yalaea was stuck by a sudden thought "We have to find me friends before they are led into the trap!"<br>"_I know, mistress. That is where I'm taking you._" Yalaea sighed with relief at Chymeera's words.  
>"Thanks girl." She said softly.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was exhausted. He had no idea how long the four of them had been running for but they could go no longer. He sat down on a nearby log, his chest heaving. "We…need…to…rest" he said, between gasps. Amy and Rory lay down on whatever the ground decided to be and said nothing.<br>"That…was…the…most…running…we've…ever…done!" River gasped, clutching a stitch.  
>The Doctor managed a grin. "Really?" he asked but only got a look from River. He heard a noise and looked up. In the distance he could see a white shape flying towards them, "Guys? Just get ready." He warned,<br>"Not _more_ running!" Amy whined. The Doctor just nodded as he stood up. He kept his eyes on the shape as it slowly came into focus. It was what appeared to be a white horse with wings. _A Pegasus_ the Doctor mused, _Interesting. _He watched as the Pegasus flew closer and he saw that there was someone riding it. River walked over and stood by the Doctor as Amy and Rory slowly got up. The Pegasus landed in front of them and the Doctor cried out when he recognised Yalaea astride the Pegasus.  
>"Doctor?" she rasped before closing her eyes and falling to the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Yalaea struggled to stay on Chymeera as her legs started bleeding again, making gripping a lot more difficult. She couldn't concentrate up here to heal them but she vowed she would as soon as her feet felt solid ground again. Yalaea peered over Chymeera's head ad saw four figures looking at her. She smile, <em>I 'm coming!<em> She thought. Chymeera landed in front of the Doctor but Yalaea had lost a lot of blood. "Doctor?" she rasped before fainting.  
>Yalaea woke to find herself lying in the TARDIS. "How?" she asked,<br>"Shhh" the Doctor whispered, leaning over her. "You're safe now." He smiled.  
>"'ow long 'ave I been out?" Yalaea's Irish accent more pronounced.<br>"Not long." The Doctor smiled again "You woke as soon as we brought you into the TARDIS.  
>"Bu'…wasn't the TARDIS gone?" Yalaea tried to sit up but the Doctor pushed her back,<br>"You're not strong enough." He said before continuing "Your Pegasus lead me to the TARDIS and I brought it here."  
>Yalaea smiled. She looked down at her arms. "I'm gonna heal me-self so stand back!" she warned. Confusion flittered across the Doctor's face but he stood back. Yalaea closed her eyes and focused. She could feel the energy ready to go all she had to do was unlock it. She pulled down the barrier and grinned as the energy coursed through her veins. Her entire body glowed gold but the light was attracted to the cuts. The Doctor stared, wide eyed as Yalaea's cuts vanished and the light receded. Yalaea stood up slowly and walked to the Doctor. "Oh yeah" she grinned "forgo' to mention tha' I can control me regeneration energy and heal wounds." The Doctor looked at her for a moment and then grinned back,<br>"Brilliant!" he said "Just brilliant!"  
>Yalaea smiled "Bu' I don't know whether I can heal mortal wounds or not…"<br>The Doctor shrugged "Oh well!" he smiled hugging Yalaea "We've got you back, that's all that matters." Yalaea smiled and curled her arms around the Doctor's neck, hugging him back.  
>"Thank you" she said, burying her face in his shoulder. The Doctor chuckled and pulled away.<br>"You're welcome Yal." He said softly. Amy ran up to the two of them,  
>"Yal!" she screamed "You're alright!" She pulled Yalaea into a tight hug. Yalaea hugged Amy back,<br>"Yeah. I'm fine." Yalaea said and turned to Rory "Hug?" she asked, reaching out her arms. Rory grinned and stepped forward.  
>"It's good to have you back Yal" he said. Yalaea grinned as she pulled away,<br>"Where's River?" she asked just as River walked in.  
>"Yal?" she beamed and hugged her as well. "I'm glad you're safe."<br>Yalaea smiled again "So am I, River, so am I…"  
>River looked sad, "I have to go now…" she said softly "But you'll see me again soon."<br>"Okay…" Yalaea said sadly "Goodbye River."  
>"Bye!" River said to everyone before reaching down and dialling the co-ordinates into her Vortex Manipulator and dematerialising.<br>Yalaea glanced at the TARDIS controls "Where's Chymeera?" she asked.  
>"Outside, waiting for you." The Doctor replied.<br>Yalaea nodded "Well, I should go say thanks!" she walked out of the TARDIS closely followed by the Doctor. _He doesn't want to lose me again._ She thought before approaching Chymeera. "Hey girl" she said, rubbing Chymeera's nose,  
>"<em>Hello mistress<em>" Chymeera broadcast her voice to the Doctor as well, a sign of trust.  
>"Thank you for saving me" Yalaea said,<br>"_You are my mistress, it is my duty._" Chymeera dipped her head and Yalaea smiled,  
>"I wish I knew more about you but that is for another time." She sighed,<br>"_I remember it well, mistress._" Chymeera rubbed her nose against Yalaea. "_But I want to say a proper goodbye!_"  
>Yalaea looked up at Chymeera, "How?" she asked,<br>"_We will fly!_" Chymeera whinnied.  
>Yalaea glanced at the Doctor as he was watching her worriedly. "Yal?" He asked "I don't think you should go alone…"<br>Chymeera turned her head to face the Doctor, "_If mistress is coming then two-hearts can ride too._"  
>Yalaea grinned at the Doctor. "What do you think?"<br>The Doctor grinned back "Hell yeah!"  
>"Well come on!" Yalaea walked over to Chymeera who lay down so Yalaea and the Doctor could mount her easily. Yalaea climbed on and the Doctor sat behind her. "Hold on!" Yalaea grinned over her shoulder and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist. Yalaea grinned as the Doctor's grip tightened as Chymeera rose into the air.<br>"Geronimo!" he whooped as Chymeera flew over forests, fields and deserts. His grip never slackened as Chymeera loved to swoop without warning, but Yalaea didn't mind. She felt…what was that word? Safe? Yeah safe. Yalaea felt safe in the Doctor's arms, as though nothing could reach her.  
>"Hell Yeah!" Yalaea screamed as Chymeera swooped again.<br>As they say, all good things must come to an end and it was so as Chymeera wheeled around and started to fly back to the TARDIS. They landed softly and it was with reluctance that Yalaea slid off Chymeera's back. "Must we part?" Yalaea whispered,  
>"<em>Yes mistress, your path follows another route.<em>" Chymeera's voice was sad,  
>"Oh Chymeera!" Yalaea rubbed the Pegasus' nose. "I will miss you."<br>"_And I you, mistress. But you must go now. Come and see me when you can._"  
>Yalaea smiled sadly "I'll try, I'll try…" She kissed Chymeera and slowly started to walk back to the TARDIS. Yalaea spun around and the Doctor looked up sharply.<br>"What?" he asked,  
>"There's someone on the hill…" Yalaea's eyes gazed at what seemed to be a 16 year old girl standing on top of the hill. She was wearing a red, hooded cloak. She raised her hand in a wave and opened her mouth to yell something.<br>"Goodbye! I love you!" She bowed and disappeared.  
>Yalaea turned away and continued to the TARDIS. The Doctor took her hand,<br>"We'll come back" he whispered in her ear "I promise."  
>Yalaea smiled, "Thanks."<p>

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I had assignments and stuff plus I had MASSIVE writer's block! *Groans in annoyance* I DO NOT like writer's block! Anyways...  
>Please, please review! I really want to know what you think of my story! I know there are a lot of you who have been reading this but not reviewing! *Glares* please will you? *Smiles charmingly* you'll be my best friend in the whole wide world...?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Dreaming

**Title: No Longer Alone**

**Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again.**

**Rating: M**

**Author/s: StormFyre (read the Prophets of Terra's profile, you'll understand)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! If I did own Doctor Who then Matt Smith would be the Doctor forever and I would find a way to bring another Time Lord back!**

Yalaea and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS and they both went to the controls. Yalaea danced around the controls with her usual vigour but she was exhausted as she had no idea how long she had been kept in the cage. As she struggled to keep her eyes open the Doctor noticed.  
>"Yal? Do you need some sleep?" he asked, concern audible in his voice.<br>"Yeah" Yalaea slurred "I should get some sleep…"  
>Amy and Rory walked over to the Doctor, "We're gonna go to bed, Doctor" Amy said and she turned and walked up the steps, Rory by her side.<br>The Doctor nodded and turned to Yalaea, "Up those steps, first on the right." He pointed after Amy and Rory.  
>"Thanks" Yalaea muttered and dragged herself up the stairs. She should've remembered that healing herself always drained her energy. She found her room reasonably easily. All she registered was the double bed before she kicked off her shoes, quickly changed into a pair of pyjama's that she dragged form the wardrobe and lay down. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>Yalaea dreamed. She was flying on Chymeera, over a beautiful, green ocean. Storm clouds flew in overhead and it started to rain. Suddenly she was falling. Her voice caught in her throat and she couldn't make a noise. She blinked and Yalaea was lying on <em>something<em>. She slowly sat up and found that she was in a cage. No…_the_ cage. It was the same cage the dragon had trapped her in. She felt the cage shift underneath her as a fierce wind cut through the bars. She looked up and the dragon appeared above her. "Time for me to hasss sssome fun!"  
>Yalaea screamed.<br>She sat bolt upright, the whites of her eyes showing and her ears ringing with a high-pitched screaming. Yalaea realised that the screaming was coming from her open mouth and as soon as she did it stopped. The door burst open and the Doctor tumbled in. "Yal?" he asked worriedly. Yalaea looked up and was surprised to see that he was only wearing a pair of tracksuit pants. His bare chest heaving and his eyes wide with fear. The Doctor's eyes widened further as he noticed the tears on Yalaea's face. "Hey" he said softly and sat beside her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders and she leant into him. "Nightmare?" the Doctor whispered into her ear. Yalaea nodded and the Doctor squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "We all get them" his voice cracked with some, sad unknown reason. Yalaea hiccupped and rubbed her eyes. The Doctor placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. "It's all right" he said, rubbing a tear from Yalaea's cheek with his thumb "I'm not going anywhere."  
>Yalaea gave him a watery smile. "You'll…stay?" her voice was hoarse and whisper soft.<br>The Doctor nodded and Yalaea laid her head on his bare chest "Thanks" she mumbled.  
>Eventually Yalaea fell back asleep, still curled up against the Doctor. He smiled as he watched the steady flow of her breathing. He slowly moved Yalaea so that her head was lying on the pillow. He placed the doona over her slim form and walked towards the door. "Nighty-night Yal." He smiled. As he stepped into the door way Yalaea moaned and her breathing quickened. She tossed and turned, tangling herself in the doona. The Doctor's brow wrinkled in concern and he walked back to the bed. Yalaea calmed down and her breathing slowed. The Doctor sighed with relief and tried to walk away again. Yalaea began to toss and turn again and she started to hyperventilate. The Doctor walked towards her and she calmed down. <em>She somehow knows if I'm here or not…<em> He thought. _I suppose I've got to stay._He sat down on the end of the bed, just below Yalaea's feet.

* * *

><p>Yalaea woke to find the Doctor curled up like a cat at her feet. She smiled at how innocent he looked. She felt so comfortable that she just lay there, studying the room. It was a bare room and all she could see was a door leading off into what she thought would be a bathroom. The wardrobe doors were hanging open and Yalaea could see some clothes hanging in it. The bed was the only furniture in the room but the walls, floors and ceiling were painted TARDIS blue. She sighed, Yalaea <em>loved<em> TARDIS blue. Her eyes flew to the ceiling and she remembered her dream. As an image of the dragon rose up in her mind both of her hearts beat rapidly against her ribcage. Her breath grew short and Yalaea started to hyperventilate. Her gaze landed on the Doctor's face, looking so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. Yalaea's breathing grew calm and her hearts slowed down. She closed her eyes and she noticed for the first time, the gentle drumming of the Doctor's hearts against her feet. The rhythm of four soothed her. Yalaea opened her eyes reluctantly and sat up. _Better get out of bed_ she thought _I don't even know what time it is…_ She stood up, careful not to disturb the Doctor and walked over to where she had dumped her clothes the previous night. She walked through the door and found that it was indeed, a bathroom. Yalaea was startled to find her hair a mess. She dragged her clothes on and brushed her hair with difficulty. She washed her face and cleaned her teeth before walking back into her room. She found the Doctor sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Mornin' Yal" he muttered,  
>"Hello…" Yalaea tried, and failed to notice the absence of his shirt<br>"You okay?" The Doctor asked, completely forgetting what he was wearing.  
>"Yeah" she muttered "I'm fine." She smiled "Thanks to you…"<br>The Doctor smiled "You're welcome…" he glanced down at his bare chest "Oh" was all he said before quickly walking out of the room.  
>"Bye" Yalaea grinned.<p>

**Yes I know this is a short chapter and I will try to make the rest longer...  
><strong>

**Dear readers,  
>Please, please review! I know that there are quite a few of you who read this but do not review! Reviews inspire me and it speeds my writing if I know that there are people out there who want to know what happens next!<br>Thank you all who do review,  
>StormFyre <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Rio

**Title: No Longer Alone**

**Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again.**

**Rating: M**

**Author/s: Baylee Shadow (read the Nightmarish Shadow profile, you'll understand)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! (But I wish I did!)**

**A/N: I just wanted to apologise about how long it has been since I have updated. I have had MASSIVE writer's block, WAY too many assignments and then I went and got sick for two weeks. There probably wont be another chapter for a while as I still have many assignments to finish but I hope you like this chapter!  
>StormFyre<strong>

_A/N2: Hey everyone! This is Miss Nightmare (part of the Nightmarish Shadow) I would just like to answer a question that was asked by one of the reviewers. Your answer, CarnysDarkeyes, is that our dear friend in the red cloak shall be revealed at a later date. Anyway, I'll get out of Bay's spotlight now and let you get on with the story..._

* * *

><p>Yalaea walked into the main control room a few minutes later and was relieved to find the Doctor in his usual clothes. "Hello again" she said, flicking a few switches.<br>"Yes. I suppose it is." The Doctor grinned and Yalaea couldn't help grinning back.  
>"So…" she said "Where now?"<br>The Doctor shrugged "Not sure, maybe we could keep the TARDIS on shuffle…?" his voice raised in question,  
>"Maybe" Yalaea shrugged her shoulders, causing the green shirt she was wearing to slip further down her shoulder.<br>At that moment Amy and Rory waltzed down the stairs, hand in hand. "Mornin' all" Amy said cheerfully,  
>"You two had a good night I see" the Doctor noted, making Yalaea smirk.<br>"Yeah" Rory mumbled, blushing. This made Yalaea burst out giggling. The Doctor started to laugh and soon Amy and Rory were laughing too.  
>"Where do you two want to go next?" the Doctor asked, turning back to the controls.<br>"Rio!" Amy exclaimed "We've _never_ made it to Rio!"  
>Yalaea grinned "I've <em>always<em> wanted to go to Rio!" she turned to the Doctor "Please?" her eyes went wide with hope.  
>The Doctor grinned "I've never been to Rio…so Hell Yeah!" Yalaea grinned as they both ran to the controls.<br>"Amy's time?" Yalaea asked,  
>"Amy's time" the Doctor confirmed as the TARDIS flew through the time stream. Yalaea almost yelled in glee as she hung onto the screen. <em>This is going to be awesome!<em> She thought.  
>The TARDIS landed and this time it was Amy who was first to the doors. "Come on!" she called as she threw the doors open and they were met by a blast of hot, humid air.<br>"I think we should change into something more suitable" Yalaea muttered as she made her way back to her room. Amy and Rory mumbled their agreement and they too, went to change. The Doctor shrugged, "Why not?" he asked the empty air before disappearing up the stairs.  
>Yalaea closed her bedroom door behind her and rustled through the wardrobe. She pulled out a TARDIS-blue bikini, a pair of short board shorts and a loose white t-shirt. She stripped by the bed and pulled the bikini on. There was a mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door and she examined herself with a critical eye. <em>Not as good as Amy but it will have to do<em> she thought as she pulled the shorts and shirt on. The shirt was _very_ loose and was obviously designed to be a beach shirt as Yalaea could see right through it. Yalaea slipped on a pair of thongs before running back to the control room. She found Amy leaning against the controls in a mini-skirt, a blue, singlet top and Yalaea could see a red bikini strap sliding down Amy's shoulder. _Wow! She looks wonderful!_ Yalaea thought, "You look great!" she grinned,  
>"So do you." Amy argued "Better than me anyway"<br>Yalaea smiled "I doubt that's wha' Rory would think!"  
>This made Amy laugh "Well, he's my husband. He <em>has<em> to think that!"  
>Yalaea shrugged "I s'pose so…"<br>Rory walked down the stairs and stopped dead when he saw Amy, "Hey there sexy!" he said, kissing her,  
>"Hello handsome!" Amy smiled. Rory noticed Yalaea,<br>"Wow!" he said and Amy slapped him "Hey!" he rubbed his face "All I meant was that Yal looked nice! You're the sexy one!"  
>Amy's expression softened. She reached up and kissed Rory "I'm sorry."<br>Rory grinned like an idiot "Its fine!"  
>At this moment the Doctor walked into the control room wearing a ridiculously large pair of sunglasses. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Yalaea "Wow!"<br>"You see" Rory muttered to Amy,  
>"Uh" the Doctor blushed but Yalaea was too busy staring at her feet to notice "You look nice Yal"<br>"Thanks" she smiled.  
>"Are we going outside or not?" Amy asked.<br>"Outside" Yalaea grinned. As she walked past the Doctor she reached up and stole the sunglasses. "Forgot to get some of these." She taunted as she put them on her face and walked out the TARDIS doors. Blaring sunlight met them as they stepped outside. Amy grinned,  
>"Let's go swimming!" she pointed towards the beach.<br>"Hell Yeah!" Yalaea agreed.  
>"Well, why not?" the Doctor smiled, "Though" he added "It would just be the three of you 'cause, as you can see, I'm not dressed appropriately."<br>Yalaea laughed "I s'pose so..."  
>They walked along some rocks near the water. Yalaea got a mischievous grin spread across her face and she slowly stepped closer to the Doctor. She made sure that he was close enough to the water before giving him a shove and laughing as he toppled into the ocean. "Hey!" he spluttered as he rose to the surface. "What'd you do that for?" he yelled but Yalaea just laughed before kicking off her thongs and jumping into the water beside the Doctor.<br>"Sorry, bu' I had to…" she grinned. Amy laughed and quickly stripped to just her bikini and jumped. Rory soon followed. They swam around for a while, continuously trying to push each other under water.  
>"Stop it already!" the Doctor spluttered after his fifteenth time under, "It isn't funny you know…"<br>"Yeah it is" Yalaea grinned and went for him again. This time the Doctor managed to flip Yalaea over his head and she landed with a _splash_ behind him.  
>"Now <em>that<em> was funny" the Doctor laughed as Yalaea spat water out of her mouth. She glared at him and dove under. The Doctor's expression grew worried as he didn't know where Yalaea was. He even yelped when she launched from the water and pushed him under. Amy swam over and waited for the Doctor to surface before throwing a handful of seawater in him face. "Hey!" the Doctor coughed "That wasn't fair!"  
>"You sure about that?" Amy taunted before turning on Rory, "Your turn!"<br>"Oh no you don't!" Rory started to swim away from Amy and she followed,  
>"Oh yes I do!" she called after him.<br>Yalaea turned to the Doctor just in time to get a mouthful of water, "Thanks" she spluttered. "I _really_ needed that."  
>"Sarcasm. The lowest form of insult" the Doctor grinned,<br>"Speak for yourself!" Yalaea replied indignantly.  
>The Doctor just laughed and shook his head, spraying water all over Yalaea. She glared at him for a moment before diving under. She surfaced, silently behind the Doctor and immediately chucked a huge clump of seaweed over his head. "Oooh" she sighed, swimming around to face him "You're <em>so<em> pretty!" she giggled and the Doctor just glared. He ripped the seaweed off and threw it over Yalaea's head,  
>"<em>Now<em> who's the pretty one?" he taunted. Yalaea grinned,  
>"Who's a pretty boy?" she squawked, making the Doctor burst out laughing. Yalaea giggled "I'm a pretty boy!" her voice still imitating a parrot. The Doctor snorted, which made Yalaea laugh even harder. "Stop it!" she gasped "I…can't…breathe!"<br>At this moment Amy and Rory swam back, out of breath and red faced. "Ooh! What did _you_ two ge' up to?" Yalaea managed to say before laughing again. Amy and Rory blushed harder,  
>"None of your business." Rory mumbled. This made the Doctor laugh again,<br>"Would you stop that!" Amy yelled and both Yalaea and the Doctor shut up immediately.

* * *

><p>"Doctor…?" Rory asked, fear clear in his voice.<br>"What?" the Doctor looked up sharply.  
>"I felt something brush against my leg…" Rory's voice cracked,<br>"Probably just a fish" the Doctor tried, and failed to sound convincing.  
>"What is it?" Rory asked,<br>The Doctor just shook his head apologetically. Rory's eyes widened and, before he could make a sound, he was dragged under the water.  
>"RORY!" Amy screamed trying to swim over to where she had last seen him but the Doctor held her back, "Rory!" she whimpered,<br>"I'm sorry Amy. I really am but we can't, we just can't." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders,  
>"But he's my <em>husband<em>!" she sobbed "I c-can't just _leave_ him!"  
>The Doctor looked sympathetic, "I know Amy. But if you swim over there whatever got Rory will get you."<br>Amy glared at him "If that's the only way to see him again then I'm taking it!" she managed to break away from the Doctor's grip and swam away from him. She swam over to where Rory had been taken and faced the Doctor. "I've _got_ to! Don't you see?"  
>Those were the last words the Doctor heard before Amy was dragged under, following her husband.<br>"Yal?" he turned and stopped dead when he saw the top of her head slip under the surface. "No." he whispered. "Please…?" his face grew determined and he swam over to where Yalaea had been taken. "Come on!" he muttered. A smile spread across his face when he felt something entangled his legs and pull him downwards.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Atlantia

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry for the delay but I haven't been able to get to a computer for a long time. I am also going away for the next three weeks so no more chapters until I get back (sorry!). I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Yalaea managed to take a lungful of air before she was dragged under water. Immediately she couldn't see anything but was surprised to find that she could still breathe. Yalaea took a deep, calming breath and waited. She waited for what seemed a century until a small light appeared below her. In this light Yalaea looked around and found that Amy and Rory were being pulled downwards not too far from herself. She glanced upward and sighed with relief as she saw the Doctor following them down. Yalaea saw movement below her, flittering above the source of light. She couldn't quite make out their shape but she could see that they had tails that looked a lot like a tail of a swordfish. The creatures were a greyish blue, the colour of the surrounding ocean and their hair floated out behind them like seaweed. _Merfolk,_ Yalaea thought, _what are Merfolk doing here?_ To this she had no answer. Yalaea slowly descended towards the Merfolk and they parted to let her through. She gasped as a beautiful city came into view. _Oh My God!_ She thought. The city was astounding. It shimmered under the water and it glowed with a cool blue light. Yalaea was dragged slowly towards one of the main buildings, presumably the town hall. Yalaea was propelled through the doors closely followed by Rory, Amy and the Doctor. They landed on the floor, still able to breathe and were immediately surrounded by Merfolk, though they only saw females. Each Merfolk carried a trident in one, webbed hand and their eyes were lidless and staring. Their skin was a greyish green colour with fanged teeth protruding from their mouths. They hissed and snarled as Yalaea, Amy, Rory and the Doctor were propelled through the hall. They flew threw a huge pair of wooden doors and they were stopped before a throne-like chair. One of the Merfolk was on the chair, a massive, golden trident in her hand. The Mermaid looked up at the four friends and opened her mouth.

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?"<em> she rasped, swimming closer to examine them.  
>"We're just passing through…" the Doctor said,<br>_"You were trespassing!"_  
>"We were swimming!" Rory exclaimed.<br>_"No one is permitted to swim there!"_ the Mermaid's eyes blazed red, _"No one!"_  
>"How were we meant to know that?" Amy asked,<br>_"That is of no importance to us!"_ the Mermaid hissed _"You are not allowed in our sacred waters!"_  
>"Well…" the Doctor began "We are <em>very<em> sorry and we did not want to displease you but…we _really_ have to go…"  
><em>"NO!"<em> the Mermaid rasped _"You are ours!"_ she turned to two of the Merfolk present _"Take them away!"_  
>The Doctor shot a warning glance at Amy and Rory, warning them to be silent. Amy took Rory's hand and allowed herself to be herded out the doors. They were herded down a long corridor and through another set of doors, though these were made of steel. Inside the doors there were a set of stone steps leading down into the blackness. The Merfolk gave each a shove, sending them tumbling down the steps. Amy landed on top of Rory with a squeal closely followed by the Doctor and Yalaea. "Ow!" Yalaea mumbled, rubbing her back. "Tha' hurt!"<br>"You think?" Rory mumbled shifting Amy off his lap.  
>"Where are we?" Amy asked, standing up.<br>"No idea! Isn't it brilliant?" the Doctor beamed, leaping to his feet.  
>"Maybe…" Yalaea said warily, remembering Rhith. The Doctor shot her a sympathetic glance,<br>"Sorry" he said softly.  
>"It's fine" Yalaea dismissed it with a wave of her hand. The Doctor smiled before scanning the room. It was still underwater and the Doctor didn't know how they were breathing or how long it would last. He examined the walls, solid rock covered in a thin layer of moss and glanced upward. There was no visible ceiling, only blackness.<br>"We could try swimming up?" he asked,  
>"We could…" Yalaea's eyes followed the Doctor's. "We could be trapped and we don' know if our 'air supply' or however we're breathin' will last…" she turned to Amy and Rory "Wha' do you think?"<br>Amy shrugged "We should try. I'll die of boredom if I don't _do_ something soon!" she attempted a smile but Rory saw through it and wrapped a comforting arm around Amy's shoulders,  
>"We'll be fine, we always are…" he said reassuringly.<br>"Well…wha' are we waitin' for?" Yalaea asked as she kicked off from the ground and swam upwards.  
>"What indeed?" the Doctor muttered as he followed Yalaea with Amy and Rory close behind.<br>They slowly swam upward into complete darkness. "Doctor?" Yalaea whispered,  
>"Yeah?" a disembodied voice came from somewhere form her left.<br>"I think we should all hold hands so we don't get separated…?" Yalaea started to move towards the Doctor's voice,  
>"Yeah. That's a good idea." The Doctor's hand grasped Yalaea's and held it tightly.<br>"Amy? Rory?" Yalaea called a bit louder.  
>"Yal?" Amy voice floated towards them.<br>"Come towards me voice" Yalaea said and waited. She felt the water move and reached out her hand, "Amy?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Is Rory with you?"  
>"I'm here Yal" Rory's voice said. "And I've got Amy's other hand…"<br>"Okay" the Doctor said, "Onwards and upwards…"  
>Yalaea could almost <em>hear<em> him smirk. She sighed and kicked her legs, propelling herself upward. Amy, Rory and the Doctor kicked as well and soon they seemed to be moving quite fast. Yalaea thought that the blackness never ended, it just went on and on. Soon Yalaea started to see shapes form before her eyes. First it was the TARDIS and then a strange looking hat. The hat seemed to stare at Yalaea before melting into the dragon from Rhith. Yalaea gasped with fear and the Doctor's hand tightened on hers, bringing her back to reality. "Thanks" she whispered to her left,  
>"You're welcome." His voice rose out of the darkness.<br>They swam for ever. Through the never ending darkness until Yalaea thought she saw something. "Did you guys see tha'?"  
>"What?" the Doctor asked, his hand tightening on Yalaea's.<br>"I think it's getting lighter…?"  
>The Doctor looked around, "Maybe…"<br>Yalaea's eyes felt as though they were popping out of her skull, trying to see any difference. Her eyes glanced down at her hand and she could see a faint glow. "It's definitely getting lighter."  
>"I think so…" Yalaea heard Rory's voice say warily. Her eyes automatically followed the sound and she saw the Doctor's features come into focus. Yalaea grinned at him and the Doctor smiled back.<br>"Good to see you again." She said.  
>"Goo to see you too Yal." The Doctor grinned back. Yalaea laughed.<br>"We're getting close. I can feel it!" Amy's face came into view as she spoke.  
>"So can I" Rory said and Yalaea could already see his outline.<br>Their kicking grew faster as they all wanted to get out as quickly as possible. Soon the light brew brighter and the water around them changed from a deep blue to a clear green.  
>Yalaea let go of the Doctor's hand and used it to help propel her faster. She sped a little ahead of the others but slowed down when she saw the bars. "No." she whispered "Oh <em>please<em> no!"  
>"Yal?" the Doctor's voice was filled with sympathy "I'm sorry." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they floated just beneath the grate.<p>

**A/N: Please remember to review! (more reviews means I write faster!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Underwater

_Hey everyone! I am SO sorry that this chapter took so long but I had an extended holiday and then I was piled high with assignments! Please remember to review!_

**Title: No Longer Alone**

**Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again.**

**Rating: M**

**Author/s: Baylee Shadow (read a Nightmarish Shadow's profile, you'll understand)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! (But I wish I did!)**

Amy and Rory swam up beside them and groaned in disappointment. Yalaea swam a bit closer to examine the bars. "Look here!" she pointed "the bars are rustin'. We may just be able to break through…?"  
>The Doctor swam up beside her and peered at the grill, "We could try."<br>Yalaea grinned and wrapped both hands around a bar. She tugged as hard as she could and heard a satisfying grinding noise emitting form the joins. She tried again and the noise grew louder. "Nearly there" she spat through gritted teeth. She gave one last tug and the bar gave way, sending her flying downwards. She swam back up grinning like an idiot. "Tha' wasn't so hard."  
>The Doctor grinned back and then he started working on another bar. Amy and Rory soon joined him. Together they made quick progress and soon there was a large enough hole for them to swim through. Yalaea was the first to swim out of the hole. She floated above it as the others swam after her. They had emerged from a hole in the side of a mountain, the city stretched out below them.<br>"It's beautiful" Yalaea breathed,  
>"Isn't it" the Doctor replied.<br>"Uh…Doctor?" Rory asked,  
>"What?" the Doctor spun around to face him.<br>"I think we should move." Rory pointed to a cloud of Merfolk swimming angrily towards them. Yalaea examined the approaching Merfolk with confusion.  
>"Why aren't there any males?" she muttered to herself, "For tha' matter, why haven't we seen <em>any<em> males?"  
>The Doctor looked up at her "That's a good point Yal." He paused, rubbing his chin in thought "Maybe they crash landed here and only the females survived…?"<br>"That's possible…" Yalaea said thoughtfully "bu' why do they want us?"  
>The Doctor shook his head "I don't know…maybe they need us somehow to convert us into Mer<em>men<em>…"  
>Yalaea shrugged "That's likely…but…" she searched through her memories "Maybe this city is what started the myth of Atlantis…Wasn't it that only men were taken?" Yalaea pondered.<br>"Yeah" Amy said "I remember the story of Atlantis. I never really got that interested in it but I enjoyed it nevertheless."  
>"Yeah I remember you reading that when we were kids." Rory said "But…I think we should move now!"<br>Yalaea glanced over to the group of Mermaids and was surprised at how quickly they had moved. "Yeah, let's go!" she started to swim away but the Mermaid's were faster. One of them threw a net and it entangled around Yalaea's body, sending her down to the sea floor. "Let me go!" she growled as three Merfolk lifted her up, still trapped in the net. The Merfolk shook their heads, grinning creepily at Yalaea. She twisted her head around as much as the net would let her, looking for the Doctor, Amy and Rory. She groaned as she saw that all of them had been caught in nets much like hers. _Well that's just great!_ She thought in exasperation.  
>They weren't carried back to the city as Yalaea had expected, instead they were put down in something that resembled a watchtower. Yalaea was thrown to the floor, landing almost on top of the Doctor. "Sorry" she muttered,<br>"Its fine" he breathed back. Yalaea laughed and earned a jab from one of the Mermaid's tridents.  
>"Ow!" she yelped "Tha' hur' mate!"<br>The Merfolk made a strange hissing noise that Yalaea interpreted as laughter. Yalaea glared and one of the Merfolk came closer.  
><em>"You are not of this world!"<em> she hissed,  
>"Neither are you!" Yalaea replied.<br>_"We had no choice. We crashed on this tiny planet and we cannot return to Thálassa."_  
>The Doctor raised an eyebrow in question "Thálassa?" he asked.<br>_"Our home planet!"_ the Mermaid replied. _"We were catapulted into the ocean and we built our city here, Atlantia. Luckily we had been taught be the Priestess Ariel and we managed to survive."_  
>Yalaea smirked "told you tha' this was the mythical 'Atlantis'!"<br>_"Quite!"_ the Mermaid jabbed her again.  
>"Would you stop doin' tha'!" Yalaea grumbled. The Mermaid ignored her.<br>"So" the Doctor said "Only the females survived?" he asked.  
><em>"Yes"<em> the Mermaid replied. _"We have finally salvaged enough technology to star converting the humans."_  
>"Okay." The Doctor said brightly "That's all I needed to know!" he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the nets. The familiar sound was warped by the water but the threads of the nets still sprang apart. Yalaea, Amy and Rory leapt to their feet and swam out the door,<br>"We won't be seein' you!" Yalaea called as she waited for the Doctor to follow her.  
>"Go!" the Doctor yelled as he swam past her. Yalaea grinned and followed him into the open ocean. They swam for a while, slowly heading upwards before both Rory and the Doctor stopped dead.<br>"Wha'?" Yalaea asked swimming around to face the Doctor as Amy tugged on Rory's arm.  
>"Come on Rory!" she said "Let's go!"<br>"Doctor?" Yalaea placed her hand on his shoulder "Can you hear me?"  
>The Doctor looked dazed "Yal…?" he murmured "Can't you hear them?"<br>"I can!" Rory said suddenly "They're so beautiful…" a dreamy smile spread across his face.  
>"Who is?" Amy demanded<br>"They are…their voices are perfect…" Rory started to swim back towards the Mermaids.  
>"Oh no you don't!" Amy yelled and she grabbed Rory's arms and pulled him back.<br>"No! No please don't!" he yelled "I've got to be with them!"  
>Yalaea turned back to face the Doctor and found him gone. She swore as she saw him float towards the Mermaids. She easily caught up with him and was surprised when he didn't put up a fight as she led him back to Amy and Rory. "Doctor?" she asked again.<br>"Yal? Is that you?" the Doctor shook his head as though coming out of a trance.  
>"Yeah it's me." Yalaea smiled "You okay?"<br>"I think so…" the Doctor rubbed his head "But I'm not sure about Rory…" he turned to where Amy was wrestling to keep Rory by her side. "I think it's the Merfolk" the Doctor continued "I believe that they're singing and it is drawing Rory in."  
>"Wha'? Like the siren?" Yalaea asked.<br>"Yeah…actually, a lot like the siren." The Doctor tilted his head in thought "I think that they Mermaids need to convert people into Mer_men _as only the females survived. I think that their machines are stuck on human so that's why it isn't affecting me as much…"  
>Yalaea nodded "Tha' makes sense…" she looked over to Rory "So how do we stop it?"<br>"I don't know" the Doctor shrugged "Maybe if we get him above water…but I don't think the Merfolk will let us go without a fight."  
>Yalaea turned around and found the Doctor to be right. "Come on!" she yelled as swam over to Rory. She took one arm while Amy took the other and together they dragged Rory upwards. But it was too slow. The Mermaids were gaining on them and soon Yalaea could hear them hissing. "Faster, faster!" she muttered. The Doctor was lagging behind. "Doctor!" Yalaea called and he looked up sharply.<br>"Sorry!" he said, kicking faster and quickly overtaking her. Yalaea's legs were on fire, every muscle burning in pain. "Not long now. Please let it not be long!" she begged. Yalaea risked a glance downwards and immediately regrated it. The Mermaids were at their heels. One even managed to cut Yalaea's leg with its trident. Yalaea glanced away and discovered that she was finding it harder to breath. _Well that's great. Just great!_ She thought. "We're running out of air!" she called to the others "Take a deep breath." Even after saying that Yalaea only had enough time for a regular breath before the air failed. Now there was even less time that before. _Come on. Come on!_ Yalaea's lungs were burning and she could no longer feel her legs. Yalaea was only aware of Rory's arm under her fingers. Blackness flickered around the edges of her vision and she knew she wouldn't make it. Just as the blackness slipped over her, Yalaea had a vision of the Doctor standing over her.

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11: River  Again

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so, _so_ sorry that this chapter took so long! :( _Please_ forgive me! also, my school term is about to start so i wont be able to write that much for a while. Please review! And i _am_ sorry!**

The Doctor was kneeling beside Yalaea's lifeless body. "Come on!" he muttered "Wake up!" his sonic screwdriver was in his hand and every few minutes he would scan Yalaea's body with it. Amy and Rory were sitting not too far off watching. Amy had Rory's hand firmly clasped in hers, like he might run away any second. There was a woman walking slowly along the beach. It seemed as though she hadn't noticed them as her head was tilted downward. She was wearing a dark blue, hooded cloak that fell to her ankles. The Doctor looked up at the woman and frowned. "Why does _she_ have to pop up at the worst of times?" he muttered to himself. He turned back to Yalaea, his brow furrowed in worry. His frown increased as Yalaea's breathing grew quicker as though she couldn't breathe. Her chest heaved as her lungs tried to breathe in more air, without success. The Doctor leant over Yalaea's chest, trying to hear her hearts. His eyed closed in a silent plea before he turned to Rory. "She's stopped breathing" the Doctor's voiced cracked. "You're a nurse. Help her!"  
>Rory got up slowly and knelt beside the Doctor. "I don't know…" Rory's voice was apologetic. "She isn't human…I might do something wrong. Can't <em>you<em> help her? You _are_ a doctor!"  
>The Doctor looked sad. "I can try…oh God! I haven't done this in a while…" he looked to Rory again.<br>"It should be similar to performing CPR on a human. Though, she _does_ have two hearts." Rory said "It is 30 compressions to two breaths. I think you should do 15 compressions for each heart and then two breaths. Got that?"  
>The Doctor nodded. He moved closer to Yalaea and Rory backed away. The Doctor placed his hands on Yalaea's chest, just above one of her hearts. The Doctor shuffled even closer and started to compress Yalaea's chest. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…" he muttered and then moved his hands to Yalaea's other heart. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen…" the Doctor tilted Yalaea's head back and took a deep breath. He placed his mouth around hers and blew. Yalaea's chest rose and fell twice before the Doctor returned to the compressions. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight…nine… ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen… One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen…" the Doctor breathed twice into Yalaea's mouth and watched in hope as her chest rose and fell. It didn't continue. The Doctor sighed and started again. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen… One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen…" tears started to run down his face as he pressed his mouth over Yalaea's and blew. He blew again and continued with compressions. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen… One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen…" he could feel Yalaea's ribs start to crack under his weight but Rory had said that might happen.<br>"Sweetie?" the woman asked as she walked up to them.  
>"Don't! Just don't!" the Doctor muttered angrily "I do <em>not<em> need you here!" he bent over Yalaea once more and breathed into her mouth.  
>"Sweetie, I was only say-"<br>"No!" the Doctor went back to compressions over Yalaea's hearts. "I do _not_ need you here!" a sob escaped from his lips. "I do _**not**_ need you here!" the Doctor turned back to Yalaea and continued CPR. The woman stayed tactfully silent. The Doctor went for what seemed like ages, not talking again. After a while he started to tire. "Come on Yal! Wake _up_!" he took her face in his hands "Please?" he leant over and pushed air from his lungs into hers. The Doctor watched her chest rise and fall, his face devoid of hope. He closed his eyes slowly, as if in pain but when he opened them he couldn't believe the image that they were sending to his brain. _Had Yal's chest just move? No! It can't have…_ but it had. A grin spread across the Doctor face and he threw himself down on the sand, with a sigh of relief, not too far away from Yalaea. Yalaea coughed once, twice but stayed unconscious. Amy's face lit up as she realised that Yalaea was breathing again, and her grip grew tighter around Rory's hand.  
>"Oh-My-God-he-did-it!" she breathed, hugging Rory tightly.<br>"Yeah he did" Rory replied only sounding half surprised.  
>The Doctor was breathing quite rapidly. He hadn't realised how tense he had been until Yalaea had started breathing again. He looked over at her, watching as they breathed at the same time. Yalaea moaned slightly and her head turned to face the Doctor. Her eyes opened and she grinned. The Doctor grinned back.<p>

* * *

><p>Yalaea was floating. She didn't know where only that she was at peace. There was no substance, no colour or feeling and that was a relief to Yalaea. She remembered pain. That was how she had felt before…before what? <em><strong>Before coming here.<strong>_ But where was here? _**Why does it matter?**_ It doesn't. _**Exactly. You were in pain, endless pain so you were brought here. Where there is no pain. **_But there is no anything! _**This isn't where you will stay. You will have to make a choice. **_A choice? _**A choice between pain and paradise. **_Between pain and paradise? _**Yes. If you choose pain, you will be alone throughout that pain, never ending pain. But if you choose paradise there will be no more pain, no more suffering, only happiness, eternal happiness. **_How do I choose? _**Paradise you go downward, pain you go up.**_ Paradise down…paradise. Yalaea thought dreamily. She tried to picture paradise in her mind.  
>An image of a blue box appeared above her. Why is that so familiar? The Blue Box had doors. These doors opened and Yalaea could see a figure standing inside. The figure stepped forward to reveal that is was a man. A very strange looking man with a bowtie around his neck. He had brown, wavy hair and was slightly bow-legged. His eyes sparkled with the knowledge of hundreds of years. There was something red sitting on top of his head. It was a fez. The man grinned and beckoned Yalaea forward. Yalaea was about to go up to him when a voice rose inside her mind. <em><strong>Never ending pain!<strong>_ She hesitated, glancing downward.  
>"Yal?" a voice called "Wake <em>up<em>!"  
>Doctor! How could I forget you? Yalaea started to move upward. I'm coming Doctor! I'm coming!<p>

* * *

><p>Yalaea opened her eyes to find the Doctor lying next to her on the beach. She grinned and he grinned back.<br>"Yal, you're okay!"  
>"Course I'm okay Doctor" Yalaea replied. The Doctor shuffled closer, sitting up. Yalaea tried to sit up as well but the Doctor held her down.<br>"You're not strong enough Yal." He said gently "Plus I think I broke some of your ribs…" he trailed of apologetically.  
>"Why?" Yalaea said, lying back down.<br>"You weren't breathing" the Doctor's voice lowered. "I had to give you CPR."  
>"Oh" Yalaea eyes widened and she placed her hand over her chest. She couldn't stop a wince of pain and the Doctor's eyes widened. "I can feel that" Yalaea tried to smile.<br>"I'm so, so sorry."  
>"What's there to be sorry about?" Yalaea said "You saved me life." The Doctor blushed.<br>"You're going to have to stand back" Yalaea said "I've got to heal me-self."  
>"Okay" the Doctor said, standing. He walked over to where Amy and Rory were standing, completely ignoring the woman standing a few metres away. He watched as Yalaea's body glowed gold. The light bathed her entire body and as it receded Yalaea stood up. She walked over to the Doctor and threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She said.<br>"You're welcome" the Doctor smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Yalaea pulled away and hugged Amy and Rory in turn.  
>"Glad you're safe Yal." Rory said.<br>"I am too" Yalaea replied.  
>Amy laughed and noticed the woman. "Hey?"<br>The woman lowered her hood with a smile.  
>"River!" Amy yelled.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Going Back Under

Hey Guys! Hope you like the new chapter and don't forget to review! 

**Title: No Longer Alone**

**Summary: The Doctor always felt alone, and then one day out of the blue, he found himself face to face with a woman who knew of the Time War, and how to fly a TARDIS. And when he finds out she has two hearts he knows he'll never be alone again.**

**Rating: M**

**Author/s: Baylee Shadow (read a Nightmarish Shadow's profile, you'll understand)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! (But I wish I did!)**

Amy ran over and hugged River. "Oops." She said pulling away "Sorry. Have we met yet? Time travel and all that."  
>River smiled "Yes we have Amy."<br>"Good!" Amy said hugging her again. River laughed.  
>"It's good to see you too." River turned to Rory. "Hello Rory."<br>"Hi River." Rory hugged her quickly.  
>River walked over to the Doctor. "Hello Sweetie."<br>There was that 'Sweetie' again. Yalaea was _really_ getting tired of that 'Sweetie'.  
>"Hello River." The Doctor said, hugging her quickly. "Sorry…'bout before."<br>"It's okay Sweetie. I understand." River's expression turned sad for a moment and her eyes darted to Yalaea. Yalaea frowned for a moment, confused but then she smiled.  
>"It's good to see you River."<br>"And you Yalaea" River smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.  
>Yalaea looked at her feet awkwardly before turning to the Doctor. "Wha' are we gonna do?" The Doctor looked confused. "Abou' the Merfolk" Yalaea explained.<br>"Oh yeah…that." The Doctor smiled "I'm not sure…we can't let them continue in what they are doing but we can't just kill them…" the Doctor ran his hand through his wet hair in thought.  
>"We could send them back to…Thálassa wasn't it?" Amy said<br>"Yeah we could." The Doctor said "actually," he grinned "that's a great idea! If we send them back then nobody dies…" the Doctor's expression fell "but how?"  
>Yalaea frowned "We could ask 'em if they wanted to go back…bu'… Rory would have to stay here." She said "as they want Rory to 'convert' 'im."<br>"That would work." The Doctor said "But I think that you should stay here too Yal" Yalaea opened her mouth furiously but the Doctor held up his hand. "Please let me finish. You nearly died there Yal, and I don't want that to happen again."  
>"But!" Yalaea said<br>"No Yal." The Doctor nearly yelled "please just stay here." His voice softened.  
>"Doctor," Yalaea said "It wasn't the Merfolk that nearly killed me, it was the fact tha' however we were breathin' failed! This time we'll be prepared!" she held the Doctor's gaze with determined eyes. "If you go I'll just follow."<br>The Doctor laughed, "I know you will" he sighed "I guess you're coming." His grin grew wider as Yalaea threw her arms around him.  
>"Thank you!"<br>"Sweetie?" River interrupted  
>"River?" the Doctor replied, imitating her voice.<br>River frowned for a moment before continuing "I gather Amy will stay behind with Rory…" she raised an eyebrow at Amy. Amy nodded quickly and River continued, "What about me? Hmmm?"  
>The Doctor considered this "I want you to stay behind with Amy and Rory" he held up his hand to stop River arguing "They seem to always get into trouble whenever I'm not there so I'd like you to be with them…?"<br>River sighed "Fine."  
>"Thank you" the Doctor hugged her quickly. "You three go back to the TARDIS, you should be able to monitor us from there…"<br>"What are you going to do?" Amy asked.  
>"We're going to find some scuba gear!" the Doctor grinned. "See you all in a bit." He grabbed Yalaea's hand and dragged her off in the direction of the town. They walked through the streets until they finally found the right shop. "Oh" the Doctor said.<br>"Wha'?"  
>"I don't have any money…do you?"<br>"Nothin' tha' we could use here." Yalaea said her smile dropping. She glanced around and spotted a man down the street. He was obviously drunk as he had a slight swagger in his step. "Wai' here." She told the Doctor and, before he could protest Yalaea walked over to the man. The Doctor watched in amusement as Yalaea flipped her hair back as she spoke to the man, obviously flirting. She walked back with a triumphant grin on her face and a handful of cash. "Who said we didn't have any money?" she taunted before walking into the shop. The Doctor shook his head in bemusement before following her. The shop had some strange equipment that Yalaea had never seen in her life though the Doctor seemed familiar with them. _Well, it is 2099._ Yalaea thought as she followed the Doctor down the aisles.  
>She could hear him muttering "No, no, no" as he picked up an item and discarded it. "Ah!" he exclaimed "Here we are." He pulled down two mask-like things from the top shelf. "These'll do just fine."<br>"Wha' are they?" Yalaea asked.  
>The Doctor glanced at the label "It says that they're 'portable gills'."<br>"Hope the name is literal."  
>"It is. I've used things like these before, they're brilliant!"<br>"Well, wha' are we waitin' for?" Yalaea took the portable gills, paid for them quickly; ignoring the strange look the man at the counter gave her. She had forgotten that they were both still dripping wet. Yalaea ran out the door and back to the beach with the Doctor beside her. They stopped at the water line.  
>"Ready?" the Doctor asked.<br>"Hell yeah!" Yalaea grabbed a mask and slipped it over her face. She dove into the water and swam out a little before duck diving under. The Doctor quickly followed her. They swam downward and watched as the sea slowly grew darker. Soon the Doctor saw the glimmering city that was Atlantia. He motioned to Yalaea that they weren't far away and she shot him a sarcastic 'nuh-duh!' look. They swam towards the city and soon they were surrounded by Mermaids. The Doctor motioned for Yalaea to stop and they floated there for a while. The Merfolk motioned for them to swim towards the town hall and they complied. The same Mermaid was sitting on the throne-like chair with the same staff. She hissed fiercely as she saw them.  
><em>"You again!"<em> her voice was filled with anger _"What do you want?"_  
>The Doctor pointed at the mask over his face. <em>"Fine!" <em>The Mermaid glared before waving her hand. _"You can breathe now, both of you." _  
>The Doctor and Yalaea took off their masks with relief. The Doctor glanced quickly at Yalaea before addressing the Mermaid. "We are here to offer you a way home."<br>The Mermaid hissed again but this time it was from confusion rather than anger. _"How?"_ she rasped.  
>"Well…um" the Doctor looked worried for a moment. "If you let me see the transport that brought you here I might be able to fix It."<br>_"You could do that?" _The Mermaid hissed.  
>"With time" the Doctor replied "I would also need my friend here to help me and to be left alone."<br>"_That can be arranged." _  
>The Doctor grinned as he and Yalaea were led out of the building. They were escorted to a rundown building and shown inside. There was a set of rickety stairs disappearing into the gloom.<br>_"There is an air bubble up those steps where the technology is kept. Two of us will wait here." _the Mermaid gestured at the bottom steps, _"As this is the only way out!" _  
>"Right then" the Doctor clasped his hands. "We'll be seeing you. Come on Yal." He started up the steps with Yalaea close behind him. As they climbed Yalaea could almost feel the blackness pressing over her eyes and she instinctively reached for the Doctor's hand. Together they climbed and, after what seemed like forever, the water started to lighten. As Yalaea's head broke the surface she beamed at the Doctor, making him laugh. The Doctor shook his head and sprayed water over Yalaea.<br>"Hey!" she protested, wiping water from her face. She glared at the Doctor before she glanced ahead and saw the outline of the door as light spilled from the cracks. Still not letting go of the Doctor's hand Yalaea climbed the last few steps and opened the door, revealing a cavernous, hanger-like room. There were parts of machinery scattered all over the floor and spilling off the shelves. Wires clumped together in multi coloured knots hung from hooks off the ceiling. There was a lamp hanging from the centre of the ceiling, the flame slowly flickering.  
>"Okay then" the Doctor grinned "What do we have here?<p>

Don't forget to review please!


	13. Chapter 13: A Question Answered

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Please review and tell me what you think!**

The Doctor waded through the debris, occasionally picking things up and sometimes discarding them. Yalaea walked over to the shelves, her eyes scanning for a manual. She pulled a pile of paper down, sat cross-legged on the floor and started to sort through them. The Doctor eventually reappeared with wires hanging around his neck. He removed his jacket and threw it over a table.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked disapprovingly.<br>"Looking for instructions." Yalaea replied.  
>"Pah! I don't need instructions!" the Doctor dumped the wires at Yalaea's feet and disappeared again.<br>"You do if you want to get this thing working!" Yalaea muttered after the Doctor's receding back. Yalaea finally found the manual she wanted and started to compare the wires to the diagrams in the manual. She discarded more than she kept and soon there was a small pile at her feet. The Doctor walked up to her, his arms full of junk. He placed them beside Yalaea and sat down.  
>"I think that's all we need." He huffed.<br>"I'll be the judge of that!" Yalaea replied. She glanced up from the manual and grinned. "Come on then. Let's get started!" They got to work. Dismantling parts and rebuilding others, never getting in each other's way much like they were in the TARDIS. Yalaea occasionally checked the manual but the Doctor built on instinct, connecting wires with his sonic screwdriver and he always had something draped across his shoulders. Soon the shape of a sphere started to emerge, getting larger and larger as time went by. As they neared the completion the Doctor made an astounding discovery.  
>"Oh that's brilliant!" he said.<br>"Wha' is it?" Yalaea walked over to stand beside him.  
>"Time Lord Technology!" the Doctor replied. "It's bigger on the inside!"<br>"Oh that _is_ brilliant!" Yalaea hugged the Doctor quickly but she soon sobered as memories resurfaced in her mind.  
>"What is it Yal?" the Doctor asked.<br>"How did it end?" Yalaea's voice cracked. The Doctor didn't need to ask to know that she was talking about the Time War. He placed an arm around Yalaea's shoulders.  
>"You don't want to know." He said softly.<br>"Yes I do." Yalaea whispered.  
>The Doctor sighed. "They died Yal. Everyone died." A tear ran down the Doctor's face. "Towards the end, the Time Lords went, well, they wanted to become 'beings of pure consciousness without the restrictions of time'. They were going to destroy time itself, killing… everyone." The Doctor's voice lost all emotion as he went on. "The Daleks were growing stronger and had alliances and…well, I was the only one who could end it…I had the key for the De-mat Gun and I managed to modify it into the Moment…" the Doctor's voice was almost inaudible. "It would remove entire species from Space and Time instead of a single being."<br>"Doctor." Yalaea pulled away from him roughly. "Oh God please no!" her eyes filled with pleading tears.  
>The Doctor looked hurt and his eyes dropped. "I had to Yal. It was the only way…they…they" the Doctor cleared his throat, "I set the Moment to both Time Lords and Daleks. Gallifrey disappeared in a silent flash that spread throughout Time and Space. There were, of course, exceptions in that the Master survived, as did I and a few scattered Daleks remain out there somewhere…" the Doctor's voice was filled with centuries of sadness.<br>"Oh Doctor!" Yalaea whispered her eyes horrified "I'm so sorry." She reached up and hugged him tightly, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I forgive you." She murmured into his ear.  
>"Thank you." The Doctor murmured back his arms squeezing her waist. They stood like that for a while before the Doctor pulled away "Now, back to work." he grinned. Yalaea grinned back and joined him in rebuilding the sphere.<br>They finally finished and standing before them was a sphere. It was about six metres in diameter and it had a carving of a Mermaid over the door. The Mermaid was sitting on a rock amidst the ocean spray but her tail seemed as though it had legs within it. Yalaea frowned and lent closer to the carving. She leapt back as the doors hissed open and the Doctor emerged. "Finished!" he grinned and Yalaea grinned back.  
>"Wonderful." She said, "Can I have a look?"<br>"Sure." The Doctor stepped aside to let Yalaea through. Inside was spherical like the outside and it was huge. It was probably smaller than the TARDIS but all in one room it looked massive. There was a control column in the centre but it was obviously made to be operated underwater as there were controls all the way up to the ceiling. The wall was carved in astounding detail and one Mermaid appeared regularly. It was the same as the one on the door and Yalaea walked over to one, interested. In this carving she wasn't a mermaid she had the legs of a human. _Why is that familiar? _Yalaea thought. Then it struck her. _It's the Little Mermaid, from Disney! But why is Ariel here!_ Yalaea shook her head. It didn't matter anyway. She turned to the Doctor and he beckoned her outside. "There's something I want to show you." He said. Yalaea followed him out of the sphere and watched as the Doctor pressed a few indentations on the sphere's surface. There was a single beep and the sphere slowly started to collapse in on itself. It continued to shrink until it was about the size of a tennis ball.  
>"Oh that's brilliant!" Yalaea gasped "Tha' really is brilliant!"<br>"Isn't it?" the Doctor grinned and pocketed the sphere. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on before turning to Yalaea.  
>"Come on then!" she smiled "They'll be wonderin' where we are." The Doctor grinned back and followed Yalaea out the door. Together they walked down the steps, slowly descending into darkness. Luckily they could breathe underwater but Yalaea still took the Doctor's hand as the blackness encased them. Yalaea dropped the Doctor's hand as the two Mermaids came into view.<br>_"Finally!"_ one snarled.  
>"We've finished" the Doctor said, ignoring the Mermaid's outburst. He took out the sphere and both Mermaids stared in disbelief.<br>_"You expect us to fit inside that?"_ the impatient Mermaid hissed. _"You filthy, cheating son of a…!" _  
>The Doctor held up his hand "If you let me explain…this sphere has incorporated Time Lord Technology into its design. It is bigger on the inside and it can collapse in on itself, becoming smaller." He held the sphere a little higher. "Now, if you would take us to your leader we can be on our way." He shot the Mermaids a charming smile. Without replying the Mermaids lead Yalaea and the Doctor back to the town hall. Inside was packed with anxious Mermaids, waiting for news. The Doctor walked over to the Mermaid sitting on her throne with her staff in hand. He bowed a little extravagantly and presented the sphere. "Your Majesty." His tone of voice nearly made Yalaea giggle but she managed to stop herself. The Mermaid didn't seem to notice and she slid off the throne to get a better look at the sphere.<br>_"How does it work?"_ she sounded like a curious child as her eyes scanned the sphere.  
>"Like this, if you'll excuse me." The Doctor moved back a little and pressed the indentations. The sphere started to grow, much to the astonishment of the watching Merfolk. Eventually the sphere was back to being six metres in diameter and the Doctor opened the door. "After you." He bowed as the High Mermaid swam through the door. Yalaea heard gasps and soon the Mermaid swam out again her face bright with amazement. <em>"You two have saved us." <em>She bowed her head in gratitude.  
>"It's the least we could do" Yalaea said "we want to prevent as much human death as well as the death of Merfolk." Yalaea smiled and the Mermaid tilted her head in thanks.<br>_"We thank you." _She smiled, revealing her fanged teeth. _"You have saved my city. Is there anything you desire?"_  
>The Doctor glanced at Yalaea "Nothing" he grinned "Just that you leave as soon as possible and we get a safe passage home."<br>The Mermaid laughed. _"That can be arranged."_ She signalled to some Mermaids and they swam outside. Yalaea heard the sound of horns and soon Mermaids were swimming in by the dozens. Soon the city was empty and only the High Mermaid left. _"Goodbye humans."_ She swam towards the open door but she paused and looked back, _"May I ask you your names so that you will be remembered among my people long after we are gone?" _  
>"Of course. I'm the Doctor and this is Yalaea." The Doctor pointed to himself then Yalaea. "Goodbye…" he waved as the door closed behind the Mermaid. He took Yalaea's hand pulled her back. They watched as a blue light filled the hall and the sphere dematerialised before their eyes. "Well, that's that done." The Doctor grinned. "Now all I have to do is figure out why River is here…"<br>Yalaea laughed and tugged him out the door. "Well, let's go before they do something stupid."  
>The Doctor laughed and pushed off from the paved courtyard and, hand in hand, they swam through the different layers of the ocean, towards their friends.<p>

**Remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Carnaval

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for ya! Mainly, this is up so quickly to apologize for the times i didn't write for ages! Hope you like it!**

Amy, Rory and River had waited in the TARDIS for long enough. "Come on guys." River said, beckoning for them to follow her out the door. Amy and Rory didn't hesitate before striding out the TARDIS doors. They walked around Rio for a moment, careful not to go near the water. Amy spotted a billboard with scrawling writing across it. "Oh My God!" she squealed.  
>"What?" Rory asked,<br>"Carnival starts tomorrow!" she exclaimed, dancing a little in excitement and hugging Rory. "We've _got_ to get the Doctor to let us stay." She pulled away.  
>"Definitely!" Rory agreed, grinning.<br>"Oh the Carnival," River sighed "I've had some good times here…"  
>Amy raised an eyebrow and sighed "I won't even bother asking…" she laughed and took Rory's hand. They walked through the streets of Rio, watching the people prepare for Carnaval. There were streamers hung from trees and along wires stretched across roads. Amy spotted some families, through windows, double checking their costumes. "Hmmm…" she said,<br>"What?" Rory asked, his hand still clasping hers.  
>"We need some costumes…the Doctor will probably have some. Where is he anyway?" Amy glanced around, the sun had set and twilight was slowly slipping away. The streets were empty and warm light spilled from houses.<p>

* * *

><p>Yalaea and the Doctor were stumbling along the empty streets, still dripping wet. The Doctor had burst into the TARDIS expecting a waiting Amy, River and Rory but he was met with silence. He had muttered something dark under his breath before running outside with Yalaea close behind. They had wandered the streets, getting more desperate as the sun set.<br>Yalaea started to shiver as the wind picked up. Her soaking shirt clung to her body and Goosebumps rose over her arms. Yalaea had lost her thongs at the beach and her feet were cut and bruised. The Doctor wasn't faring any better. He was barefoot as well and water dripped from every part of his body. He, unluckily, had more clothing than Yalaea did and it was obviously weighing him down.  
>"Doctor?" Yalaea asked,<br>"What?" he turned around to face her.  
>"I think we should go back to the TARDIS. Hopefully Amy, Rory and River have made their way back there…" Yalaea's voice rose in hope and she looked at the Doctor pleadingly.<br>"I s'pose so." He sighed and started walking back the way they had come. Yalaea followed him slowly. They manage to get back to the TARDIS before the sun disappeared completely and the Doctor snapped his fingers at the doors and grinned as they swung open. "I'll never get tired of that…" he murmured.

* * *

><p>Amy, River and Rory wandered the streets of Rio searching for the Doctor.<br>"Um…?" Rory said hesitantly "Wouldn't it be smarter to go back to the TARDIS and wait for him there?"  
>River looked at him in surprise "How didn't we think of that?"<br>Amy shrugged "I dunno but now that we have I think we should go back to the TARDIS…"  
>River and Rory nodded and they spun around and started walking back the way they had come.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Yalaea wanted to leave the TARDIS doors open but they couldn't risk someone walking past and glancing in. Instead they sat in front of the monitor and waited. Long after night had fallen Amy, River and Rory appeared on the TARDIS monitor. Yalaea leapt up and ran to the doors. She flung them open and embraced Amy. "It's good to see you!" she said,<br>"And you too Yal" Amy replied. Yalaea hugged Rory quickly and ushered them into the TARDIS. The Doctor hugged Amy and Rory and then River. "Glad you guys are safe." He grinned.  
>"We're glad that <em>you're<em> safe Doctor." Amy said. She glanced at Rory and River "We were wonderin'…"  
>"Yeah?" the Doctor asked slowly,<br>"Carnaval starts tomorrow and…can we go? Please?" Amy pleaded.  
>The Doctor grinned "I've always wanted to go to Carnaval." He sighed "All right then."<br>"Yes!" Amy hugged Rory. "Thank you!" they grinned.  
>"Now" the Doctor clasped his hands "Costumes!"<p>

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory were in their usual costumes, the Police woman's outfit and the Last Centurion's clothes. The Doctor beamed at them and started rifling through the clothes all around him. "Now all we have to find is some for you two." He glanced at Yalaea and River who were frowning sceptically.<br>"I don't trust the Doctor to pick out costumes" River muttered to Yalaea,  
>"Me neither." She muttered back. "Uh…Doctor?" she called,<br>"What?" he looked up,  
>"Do you think that we could pick out our own costumes?" Yalaea asked.<br>The Doctor shrugged, "If you want…"

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes River emerged in a very short, silvery-blue summer dress with matching stiletto heels. She grinned at the Doctor, spun around and then said, "I'm just going back to help Yalaea." River disappeared back into the wardrobe room. Yalaea was standing in front of the rows of clothes her brow furrowed.<p>

Yalaea eventually chose a simple summer dress with spaghetti straps. The dress was a mixture of different blues though the main colour was TARDIS blue. There was a head band covered in blue feathers that matched the ones that started off in a mane around Yalaea's shoulder and then ran down the back of the dress and flared out in a little tail behind Yalaea's thighs. Yalaea slipped on a pair of blue sparkly flat shoes and walked out of the door. Amy, Rory and the Doctor stared at Yalaea for a moment before grinning.  
>"You look amazing, Yal." The Doctor said smiling.<br>"Yeah, you do." Amy and Rory agreed.  
>River smiled before saying, "Well, aren't we gonna go and party?"<p>

A few minutes later Amy, Rory, River, Yalaea and the Doctor were wandering around the streets of Rio. Amy slipped her arm through Rory's, "Oh My God! I can't believe we're actually in _Rio_! And it's Carnaval!"  
>Rory grinned, "I know! Isn't it amazing?"<p>

They wandered down to a beach were they found dozens of people gathered in a party. As they stepped onto the sand a young man called out to them, "Come on, come on! All are welcome here!"  
>Yalaea grinned and wandered through the crowds. There was music playing and people dancing in the sand. Some were even dancing through the waves.<br>"I think that road over there, is part of the parade." The Doctor whispered in Yalaea's ear, pointing. Yalaea grinned,  
>"Brillian'! I do luv a float!"<br>The Doctor grinned and munched on some kind of food or another. He glanced at a table piled with food. "Oh punch!" he squealed, "I _love_ punch!"  
>Yalaea laughed as the Doctor darted through the crowd towards the punch bowl. Yalaea watched as the Doctor poured himself a generous glass of punch and then take a swig. The Doctor's face screwed up in disgust and he spat the punch out.<br>"Ugh! Someone's spiked it!"

Yalaea laughed and then spotted Amy and Rory standing off to the side and pushed through the crowd towards them.  
>"Hey, Yal!" Amy grinned,<br>"Hey guys!" Yalaea grinned, "Where's River?"  
>Rory pointed towards the dancing people and Yalaea saw River dancing wildly with one of the locals. Yalaea laughed, "Looks like she's havin' fun!"<br>Amy grinned, "Doesn't it?"  
>After a few minutes River extracted herself from the dance floor just as the Doctor came over.<br>"Come, on River, let's dance!" he grinned and River was led back to the dance floor.  
>Rory held out his hand to Amy, his eyebrow raised, "May I have this dance?"<br>Amy giggled, "Why of course!" and she took his hand and they started to dance. Yalaea lent against a pole and watched the Doctor and River dance. The Doctor's dancing made her giggle. He was bouncing around on one foot and then the next while waving both arms in the air. River eventually had to stop dancing and she came over to join Yalaea, red in the face and grinning. The Doctor joined them, not even sweating, and he grabbed Yalaea's hand and pulled her over to dance. Ignoring her protests he started to dance. Yalaea sighed but she soon was lulled by the music into dancing as well. They danced and danced until the both of them were red faced and panting. Yalaea made her way back to River, Amy and Rory while the Doctor disappeared in the direction of the food table.  
>"Where'd the Doctor go?" River asked,<br>"To get some food I think." Yalaea replied,

River grinned, "Well, I hope he doesn't eat too much!"

After a few minutes the Doctor returned and dragged Yalaea off for another dance. They spun through the crowds of people laughing as they stumbled through the sand.

All too soon dawn arrived and Amy, Rory, River, Yalaea and the Doctor stood on the beach and watched the sun rise over the ocean.

**Please remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Bullet to the Heart

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! (EDIT: I'm re-posting this chapter!)**

After the first night of Carnaval most people were recovering and Amy, Rory, River, Yalaea and the Doctor were walking down a deserted beach. Amy and Rory were walking a little behind the other three discussing something important. The Doctor was bouncing down the beach with his usual vigour. After a couple of minutes he shouted gleefully and sprinted off. Yalaea shared a glance with River and they continued walking down the beach. Soon the Doctor returned with something very familiar on his head.  
>"Look!" he grinned. "This guy just gave me a fez!" he pointed to the red hat that sat perfectly on his mass of brown hair.<p>

Yalaea couldn't help it she burst out giggling, "I can't believe you've got a _fez_!"

River stared at Yalaea for a moment and then glanced at the Doctor. She stared laughing just as Amy and Rory caught up with them.

They stood there, confusion written over both their faces. Amy saw the fez first and started giggling,  
>"Rory! He's got a <em>fez<em>!"

Rory grinned, "I noticed." And then they both burst out laughing.

The Doctor stared at everyone, "What? What is it?" he frowned when no one answered but then he grinned. "Come on everyone! Back to the TARDIS!"

Everyone, still giggling slightly, followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS. They all trooped inside and quickly changed into some normal clothes. Yalaea came out in a pair of denim shorts, a loose t-shirt and a pair of blue converse. The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and was about to follow everyone outside when he heard a beeping from the TARDIS controls.  
>"Just gimme a minute guys, I'll be right back!" he ducked inside and frowned when he read the message on the TARDIS monitor.<p>

"Um, sorry guys but we have to go!"

Amy and Rory groaned, "Do we have to?"

The Doctor nodded, "Some alien interfering with Earth again…"

Amy sighed and looked at Rory. Rory nodded and Amy turned back to the Doctor.  
>"Doctor? Do you think that Rory and I could stay here while you go and fix whatever it is?"<p>

The Doctor frowned, "What?"

Amy smiled, "Well, we've wanted to go to Rio for ages and we've only spent one day here so we were thinking if you could come and get us in a couple of weeks or something…?"

The Doctor sighed, "I guess that'd be OK…"

Amy grinned, "Thank you!" she flung her arms around him and hugged him quickly. "Come on, Rory, let's go exploring!"

The Doctor raised a hand, "Hang on a minute! Don't you want anything from the TARDIS? Like swimmers?"

Amy stopped, "Oh, yeah. Those might be useful!"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes they were back outside with two bags full of clothes. "By guys!" Amy grinned, hugging Yal goodbye. "See you in two weeks!"<p>

Yalaea grinned, "See ya!"

The Doctor said goodbye and then frowned, "Hang on. Where's River?"

Rory laughed, "She had to go, she says sorry but it sounded pretty important."

The Doctor shrugged, "All right-y then! Come on, Yal! Let's go!"

Amy and Rory turned to watch as the TARDIS dematerialised before heading off to find a hotel.

* * *

><p>They had a great time in Rio, watching all different parts of the Carnaval. Soon they heard the familiar grating noise of the TARDIS outside their hotel window. They quickly packed their bags and ran outside. They saw the familiar sight of a blue police box and grinned as two very familiar figures stepped out of the box.<br>"Yal!" Amy yelled and ran to embrace her friend, "How are you?"

Yalaea laughed, "Brilliant! Just brilliant!"

Amy hugged the Doctor quickly before Rory caught up.  
>"About time!" he said angrily,<p>

The Doctor frowned, "What?"

"You were meant to be here a week ago!" Rory said.

"Oops!" the Doctor grinned meekly. "Sorry."

Rory grinned, "It doesn't matter! We had a great time! You?"

Yalaea grinned, "Oh, nothing much, just met a famous detective and saved the world a few times with him."

Amy frowned, "Who?"

Yalaea grinned, "Doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>It was evening by Amy's watch and Yalaea and the Doctor were dancing around the TARDIS control with their usual vigour. Amy and Rory were upstairs somewhere. Suddenly the TARDIS floor tilted just as Amy and Rory were walking down the stairs. They tumbled to the floor as the TARDIS jolted again. "What. Is. Going. On?" Amy yelled,<br>"How should I know?" the Doctor yelled back "I don't know everything! Why do you always expect me to know everything?"  
>The TARDIS stopped and everything was still. Yalaea looked around warily as a strange noise emitted from the central column. "I don't think it's meant to make that noise…" she said.<br>"It'll be fine" the Doctor said dismissively "It almost always is…"  
>"Almost?" Rory asked nervously.<br>Yalaea spun on her heels as she sensed someone enter the TARDIS. A woman materialised in front of the closed doors. "What?" the Doctor exclaimed "_What?_"  
>The woman was wearing a fairy tale, pink dress. <em>It looks like something I once saw on TV…<em> Yalaea thought, _Disney or something… _  
>The woman's blonde hair fell gracefully in waves. Her lips were ruby red and off set her pale complexion. The woman stared at Rory in shock and slowly drew out a gun.<br>"What are you doing?" the Doctor demanded, _She looks a lot like Yal…_ he thought _But she can't be!_  
>"Saving your life! Gotta problem with that?" the woman replied, pointing the gun at Rory. He paled and glanced at Amy but she was nowhere to be seen. The woman's expression was grim and she squeezed the trigger.<br>"No." Yalaea didn't yell she only spoke, before throwing herself in front of the bullet's path.  
>"NO!" the Doctor screamed as the bullet penetrated Yalaea's chest and imbedded itself in between her hearts. "No!" this time the Doctor was half sobbing as he caught Yalaea as she fell. The woman dropped the gun and backed away, her hands raised,<br>"No, I-I didn't mean to- There was a-a _thing_! A-and I was trying to-Oh GODS!" she stammered then Amy came up behind her and whacked her over the head with a cricket bat. The woman collapsed on the floor. The Doctor ignored her and laid Yalaea's lifeless form on the ground.  
>"No! <em>Please <em>no!" he muttered as he knelt by Yalaea's body. "_Please_" he sobbed,  
>"Won't she regenerate?" Amy asked her voice soft with concern.<br>The Doctor shook his head "She's-she has…_had_… too much human in her." A stray tear rolled down his cheek, "even if she does…She-she'll be a different person. She won't be _Yal!_" More tears welled in the Doctor's eyes.  
>Amy looked sympathetic but turned back to the woman as she stirred. The Doctor slowly stood and walked over. He stood beside the woman as she came round. She muttered something incoherently but the Doctor paid no attention. "Sh-she'll be okay…She has to be!" the woman rambles. The Doctor frowned as he noticed what looked like blurring around the woman's features. <em>Fading? So she is Yal. Yal from the future<em> he thought and pain shot through both his hearts. The Doctor looks up to see Amy standing beside him with the woman's gun in her hand. Before anyone could react Amy pointed the gun at the woman and squeezed the trigger. The bullet penetrated the woman's abdomen and she fainted. There was a strange noise from the TARDIS and the same noise emitted from the Vortex Manipulator on the woman's wrist. The Doctor realised that the TARDIS didn't want the woman here for some reason and it was kicking her out. The Vortex Manipulator activated and the woman dematerialised. The Doctor turned and faced Yalaea's body. Another tear rolled down his cheek. He took a deep, shaky breath and, with his mind made up, turned to Amy. "Give me the gun." He held out his hand "Don't ask, just give me the gun."  
>Amy's hand shook as she placed the gun in the Doctor's open fingers. Rory came up to stand beside Amy and the Doctor faced both of them. "The TARDIS will take you home." His voice was soft as he held the gun up to his temple. "I'm sorry"<p>

**Oooh! A cliffy! :)  
>Look, i know this is kinda mean but i'm not going to put up the next chapter (which i <em> have<em> written) until i get 10 reviews for this chapter! (EDIT: I know i said "10 reviews" but this chapter's been up for _ages_ and i've only gotten 2! :( ... So all i need is _three __more_ reviews and the next chapter will be up!)  
>So, PLEASE leave a review! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16: He Finally Tells Her

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, I know that I said "ten reviews" and then "only need three more" but you guys have been waiting, like, forever so I decided to be nice! :D  
>Hope you like this chapter and a cookie for all those who got the reference to the 'famous detective' in chapter 15!<strong>

Yalaea drifted. She hadn't really thought about it when she threw herself in front of the bullet, only that she had to save Rory. She opened her eyes. Yalaea was somewhere. There was no substance, no hot or cold. Just being. Yalaea realised that she was at the very centre of her own mind. Suddenly there were images flashing past, like on a screen, or 2D holograms. Images of her life. Memories. She noticed the one where they had been on Rhith. The Doctor and Yalaea were looking at the woman in the red hooded cloak. Her words came back to Yalaea, "Goodbye! I love you!" she had been speaking to the Doctor and it hurt. _Why does it hurt?_ Yalaea wondered and then it struck her, _I love him. I love him and he doesn't love me. Well, why would he? I'm nothing, nothing. I'm nothing…_ A tear rolled down her cheek.  
>Yalaea looked up and saw a familiar woman walking towards her. The woman knelt beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders,<br>"Do you know who she is?" she asked pointing to the Red Hooded figure.  
>"No." Yal answered shortly,<br>"She's me. My first incarnation, I thought that would be my last goodbye. But the Vortex Manipulator went wrong, took me to before you meet me." the woman told her, "Which means all those times I saw you when I was younger, you'd seen what I would become..."  
>"And you were talkin' to the Doctor." Yalaea added, downcast<br>"Not just the Doctor," she smiled, "I was talking to you too."  
>"Why?" Yalaea's eyebrows were raised in question,<br>"I'm afraid I can't say that, not yet." They sat in silence for a while, then Yalaea noticed the woman stand, "I do believe I have to go now..." she said apologetically "But, Yal, please don't get too close to him. Not yet, or you'll get hurt. It'll be your turn to leave soon, there are people you have to meet, things you have to do..."  
>Yalaea watched with confusing eyes as the woman disappeared. Yalaea sighed, <em>What did she mean 'don't get to close to him'? Who's him...?<em>  
>Yalaea felt something stir within her and the emptiness faded away. She blacked out for a moment, and she could feel a 'tingling' spread across her body.<p>

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Amy yelled, looking over his shoulder.<br>"What?" the Doctor spun around and saw Yalaea's body glow gold. He dropped the gun. "She's-she's-Oh My God!" his eyes widened with surprise. Yalaea rose off the floor and her arms splayed out from her sides and her head tilted back. The golden light grew brighter and soon the Doctor couldn't see Yalaea's face. "No!" he whispered as another tear fell "Please don't leave me!"  
>Yalaea's feet landed softly on the glass floor and the golden light slowly dimmed. As Yalaea's features came back into focus the Doctor's eyes widen further and a grin spread across his face "Yal!" he cried and ran forward to hug her tightly. "You're okay!" he said into her shoulder.<br>Yalaea half sobbed, half laughed as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, "I'm fine, it's okay." She whispered into his ear.  
>The Doctor didn't respond, only tightening his arms around her waist. Yalaea buried her face into the Doctor's shoulder, feeling his two hearts beating in time with hers. Eventually she pulled away and turned to a stricken looking Amy. "I'm fine, really." Yalaea said, smiling. "There's this thing Time Lords can do." She explained to Rory's confused expression, "It's like we replace our whole body with a new one, keeping us alive. The ¼ human in me must have allowed me to keep me own body…" Yalaea paused for a moment, closing her eyes, "Hold on. There's new knowledge. I…I can <em>teach<em> other Time Lords to do this!" her eyebrows flew upwards in surprise and she opened her eyes. "I could teach you to regenerate without changing your body!" she said to the Doctor, a grin spreading across her face.  
>"Really?" the Doctor asked hopefully "You could do that?" a grin spread across his own face as Yalaea nodded,<br>"I think so. I would just need access to you mind…?"  
>"That's okay" the Doctor assured her and Yalaea grinned again and hugged him quickly. She turned to Rory and noticed his half scared expression,<br>"It's me! I'm real." She walked over to Rory and hugged him tightly. "See?" she asked, pulling away. "Real?"  
>Rory smiled "Yeah, real!" he walked over to Amy and took her hand. Amy quickly kissed him on the cheek.<br>"I think we're going to go to bed." She told the Doctor slowly "Been a busy night."  
>"Yeah" the Doctor nodded. "Nighty-night Ponds" he smiled as Amy and Rory walked up the stairs, hand in hand. He turned sharply when Yalaea swayed on her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's okay. Regeneration always drains you."<br>Yalaea nodded, "I think I should get some rest too…"  
>"Yeah" the Doctor muttered, "Night!"<br>"Goodnight Doctor." Yalaea smiled as she stumbled after Amy and Rory.

* * *

><p>It was <em>really<em> early in the morning and the Doctor was still fiddling with the TARDIS controls. "Should I tell her? I need to tell her. But what if she doesn't…? But I've _got_ to tell her! What if she…? No! Don't think that!" he mumbled as he flicked this switch then that one. "It would ruin everything if she didn't but I owe it to her! I can't keep it hidden for long. And it's better for her to find out sooner rather than later…" the Doctor shrugged in submission. He looked up as Yalaea stumbled down the steps in a loose, TARDIS blue shirt and mini pyjama shorts. "You okay?" he asked concern audible in his voice.  
>"Yeah" Yalaea croaked. She cleared her throat before continuing, "Couldn't sleep…"<br>The Doctor nodded in understanding, "I've had that." He glanced away from Yalaea and went back to fiddling with the controls. He avoided looking up as Yalaea joined him. "Why're _you_ up?" she asked, leaning against some of the controls. The Doctor shrugged,  
>"Couldn't sleep." He grinned. They stood there for a moment in silence. "Umm…Yal?" the Doctor asked, hesitantly.<br>"Yeah?" Yalaea responded.  
>"I'm not sure…not sure how to say this…" the Doctor said slowly, "I just don't want to ruin…our…umm…" he blushed,<br>"Wha'?" Yalaea asked as her voice quickened with interest and she could feel her hearts beating against her ribs.  
>"It's just that…Well, when I saw you die. I realised that…that" the Doctor took a deep breath "I like you. I like you a lot Yal." He paused "No! Scratch that. I love you." He looked up at Yalaea, hope plain to see.<br>"Doctor" Yalaea whispered,  
>"I know" the Doctor interrupted hurriedly "I know you don't feel the same way, and why would you? But I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship and you still want to travel with me in the TARDIS…and if you don't, that's fine as well. I'm not usually the one doing this you see. It's normally a friend who's the one who fancies me and is all awkward but there's a first for everything…" he rambled. As the Doctor took a breath Yalaea reached over and kissed him, pressing their lips together for a few seconds before breaking apart. The Doctor just stared at Yalaea in shock. "If that's your way of telling me to shut up, I should speak more often…" he grinned,<br>"I'd like tha'." Yalaea said.  
>"Well," the Doctor stepped a bit closer "I'm talking now…?"<br>Yalaea grinned, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time the Doctor's passion matched hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. Soon she felt his tongue, hesitantly run across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She happily complied and, as she opened her mouth, Yalaea let down the barriers in her mind for the first time in nearly nine-hundred years. She sent out her mind carefully, searching for the Doctor's. She found it and discovered that he was waiting for her. Still kissing him, Yalaea opened her mind and she melded with the Doctor and she knew everything, everything in his mind was open to her.  
>They stood there, kissing passionately until they both stopped for breath. "I love you!" Yalaea gasped before kissing the Doctor again. The Doctor responded with enthusiasm, pulling Yalaea against his chest. He ran his hand up her leg, leaving a trail of Goosebumps behind and making Yalaea moan with pleasure. His hands moved to under her shirt, tracing circles on the small of Yalaea's back. Her whole body shivered with pleasure and she was pushed against the TARDIS controls. The Doctor moved his hands to Yalaea's stomach, still under her shirt and he stroked her skin just above her bellybutton. Yalaea slid her hands around to the Doctor's chest and tugged at the buttons.<br>"Here, love?" the Doctor asked, breaking away. Yalaea thought about it for a moment, still slowly undoing the Doctor's shirt buttons.  
>"I guess not" she sighed with disappointment and dropped her hands to her side. The Doctor smiled and grabbed her hands.<br>"This way" he led her up the stairs and into what must've been his bedroom. After entering the Doctor spun around, drew Yalaea close and kissed her. Yalaea flicked the door shut with her foot before continuing with untying his buttons. The Doctor's hands were back under her shirt and slowly crept higher and higher up her stomach. Yalaea moaned again as she finally succeeded with the buttons. She pushed the Doctor's jacket off his shoulders and reached up to undo the bowtie. As she did so Yalaea kissed down the Doctor's jaw line and down his neck. He moaned with pleasure as Yalaea found a tender spot on his neck that she kissed again and again. The Doctor managed to drag Yalaea's shirt off and left her in just her bra and mini shorts. The Doctor kicked off his shoes as Yalaea started on the buttons of his shirt. The Doctor moaned as Yalaea kissed each of his collar bones as she threw his shirt over her shoulder. She slowly backed him towards the bed and tugged at the zipper on his pants. The Doctor grinned and ran both hands up her legs. Yalaea groaned again and undid the zipper on his pants. The Doctor kicked them off and dragged Yalaea's own shorts off as well. He looked hungrily at her body as he fell onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. Yalaea squealed with delight and kissed the Doctor again. As their tongues danced together the Doctor reached behind Yalaea and unclipped her bra. As it fell away the Doctor cupped one of Yalaea's breasts in his hand, making her gasp with pleasure. She reached out and stroked his chest. She ran her fingers down his stomach until she reached his underpants. Her fingers slipped under them and pulled down. The Doctor looked at Yalaea, hunger burning in his eyes as he did the same to her and Yalaea kissed the Doctor again as their naked bodies fell together. The Doctor kissed down Yalaea's chest and once on each nipple. Yalaea moaned and arched her back with pleasure. She reached down and licked the Doctor's neck, finding a tender spot as he shook with delight. She stroked a nipple, turning it hard and did the same with the Doctor's other one. She nuzzled his neck with her nose before kissing him again, their tongues intertwining. The Doctor had both hands on her breasts and he was massaging them between his fingers. Yalaea groaned again, her entire body shivering in delight. She ran her fingers down the Doctor's leg, sending a trail of Goosebumps after them. The Doctor, still massaging Yalaea's breasts, kissed down her neck and on each one of her collar bones licking the spot between them. Yalaea's hand was now stroking the inside of the Doctor's thigh, exploring but not quite touching everything. The Doctor shivered and moaned with pleasure. "Don't stop!" He murmured into Yalaea's neck.  
>"I wasn't planning to" she whispered back, kissing his mouth again. The Doctor's hands moved from her breasts and curled around her waist. He lay under her for a moment; their tongues dancing until her slowly pulled Yalaea's hips towards his. Yalaea gasped as he entered her and she kissed him with renewed vigour. As the Doctor made love to her, Yalaea felt a wave of contentment wash over her. <em>This is where I am meant to be. He is me soul-mate and I am his…<em>she thought.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**A/N: This is it guys! The last chapter! Read and enjoy!**

The Doctor and Yalaea rose fairly early but somehow both Amy and Rory knew what had happened the night before. Yalaea didn't really care that much she was just happy to be alive and with the Doctor. They quickly started dancing around the TARDIS controls and soon had quite a few adventures. One afternoon Yalaea and the Doctor were sitting and chatting about God knows what when the TARDIS phone rang. Yalaea jumped up and answered it.  
>"Hello? Yes this is the TARDIS. Yeah he's here. What's wrong? Wait! <em>Gwen<em>? OhMyGod! It _is_ you! Yes … yes … I'm all righ' but tell me, why are you callin' the TARDIS?" Yalaea frowned, "What? Oh OK, I'm on me way! Yeah, see you soon! Bye!"

The Doctor stood up, "What's wrong?"

Yalaea sighed, "Me cousin, Gwen Cooper, is working for Torchwood and they need me help."

The Doctor stepped forward, "Well, let's go!"

Yalaea shook her head, "No, Doctor, not you. They need _my_ help."

The Doctor frowned, "All right." He said slowly,

Yalaea smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Doctor but I can't tell you why, I just have to go."

The Doctor nodded, "Okay… Just give me a minute; I'll get you something that will get you to Torchwood."

Yalaea nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
>After a few minutes the Doctor was back carrying an indigo medallion.<p>

"A friend of mine, Martha, she worked for UNIT and they had something called Project Indigo. It was basically a telepathic teleport but I soon "confiscated" it as it was too dangerous in the state it was in. I modified it into this medallion; the Indigo Medallion. It is still telepathic so all you have to do is think of your destination and time and it will transport you there." He stepped up to Yalaea and slung the medallion around her neck. "There, now you can go." His voice cracked on the last word.

Yalaea looked up at him sadly, a rogue tear spilling form her eye. She reached up and kissed him fiercely, "I'll be back before you know it!" she said shakily. Yalaea then turned to Amy and Rory who had watched the entire thing without a word. "Bye guys!" she hugged them both, "I'll miss you guys!"

She turned back to the Doctor, "I'll miss you!"

"Miss you more!" the Doctor smiled sadly,  
>"Miss you most!" Yalaea whispered before taking a step back.<br>"Love you, Doctor!"

"Love you too, Yal!" the Doctor smiled before Yalaea activated the medallion and disappeared from view.

The Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to ignore the foreboding feeling that crept into his hearts.  
>"Now, Where to now?"<p>

Rory shrugged, "I dunno…"  
>"Hey Doctor?" Amy asked, "How does a Vortex Manipulator work? I've seen River use one but I still don't get it…"<p>

The Doctor smiled, "Hang on, I think I've got one somewhere." And he disappeared under the TARDIS controls.

After a few minutes the Doctor returned with a Vortex Manipulator.  
>"Now, this is one that I've fixed up a bit…"<p>

He went on to explain the basics of a Vortex Manipulator and how to use one. When he had finished Amy frowned and then hit her forehead.  
>"OhMyGod! <em>How<em> did I forget? It's Thany's birthday!"

"Thany?" the Doctor asked,  
>"My cousin, Chrysthanium Pond" Amy explained, "I promised her that I would be there for her thirteenth!"<p>

The Doctor grinned, "Well, that's OK then. We'll go and say "Happy Birthday" to Thany!"

Amy grinned, "Oh, thanks Doctor!"

Rory frowned, "Oh no! I'm _not_ going! I do _not_ want to meet Sharon again!"

"Rory!" Amy scolded, "She's my aunt!"

"Yeah, not mine!" he said before lunging forward and grabbing the Vortex Manipulator off the Doctor. "See you guys later!" he said before activating the Vortex Manipulator.  
>"RORY!" Amy screamed but it was too late, Rory had gone.<br>"Hey," the Doctor said, "It'll be OK, there's a tracking device in that Vortex Manipulator so we can find him. Though, judging by his reaction do you think we should visit Thany first?"

Amy sighed, "I suppose you're right!"

The Doctor grinned, "What date?"

"18th of May, 2012." Amy replied.

The Doctor flicked a couple of switches on the TARDIS controls and then they were off into the Time Vortex to meet Chrysthanium Pond…

**A/N: Just want to say thanks for everyone who's reviewed (they were great help!) and I really hope you enjoyed the story! Do not worry, this will not be the last you hear of Yalaea and the Doctor so PLEASE author alert us so that you can find out what happens with Chrysthanium Pond! :D**

**Baylee**


End file.
